Utimate Ninjetti
by Sparrow Catcher
Summary: Jason never went to the Peace Conference. This is where he was instead. Last chapter is up. Thank you for all the support. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to redo this chapter and the next. It should be easier to read now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

On the planet Phaedos, Dulcea, one of the ninjetti masters watched as the cougar ninjetti fought with three ninjas. She was always impressed with his skill. He moved with grace and speed, but also had power and strength. Of course, with him being the son of her and Zordon, she couldn't help but be a little biased. So, she had asked Ninjor, another ninjetti master, to help her with his training.

Ninjor had been reluctant, saying the young man had too much baggage from living on the planet earth. He was insistent that the boy would have the attitudes and feelings of an earthling and no amount of training would turn him around.

Dulcea had talked him into helping and now he stood beside her, watching the young man as he fought. Ninjor turned to Dulcea and smiled at her. "Your son is the true ninjetti warrior. He will be worthy of his destiny."

Dulcea smiled. "He will be ready to make the journey to the monolith within a few days," she said. "I just wish I could have known him as he was growing up."

Ninjor put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You did what you had to do to protect him," he said. "If Vile had gotten him as a baby, he would now be one of our enemies, instead of the hope for all forces of good. He will fulfill his destiny and become the ultimate ninjetti warrior."

Dulcea smiled, but her mind drifted back to centuries before this day, a day her heart had nearly broken in two.

The battle with evil forces was escalating. Zordon had traveled to another planet to confront Master Vile. He had all ready defeated Rita and placed her and her minions in the space capsule. He had also banished Ivan Ooze, placing him in a time capsule for all eternity.

But Master Vile was expecting Zordon to show up and set a trap for him. He trapped Zordon in a time warp tube.

Zordon could not leave the time warp. If he did, he would start to age rapidly, and die very quickly.

Once Zordon was dealt with, Vile had headed for Phaedos, intent on killing Dulcea and taking their child to raise as his own.

But, Dulcea had been warned by Ninjor as to what had happened. With a grieving heart, she had placed her one year old son in a stasis chamber and sealed him inside, keeping him at the age of one until the day would come that she could release and raise him without any interference from Vile. She had sent the stasis chamber to Eltar, but something had gone wrong, and the chamber ended up on the planet called earth.

Thankfully, allies of theirs were on the planet when the chamber landed. They took the chamber deep into the mountains and buried it deep in a hidden cave. Then they had gone out to fight the battle. Unfortunately, they had all been killed in the battle.

No one knew where the stasis chamber was located. So, for the next ten centuries, the whereabouts of Zordon's son had remained a mystery.

Vile had cornered Dulcea on Phaedos and cast a spell on her. She should not leave the very plateau she was not standing on, or she would age and die within a few days.

Ninjor and the other ninjetti masters had come to her aid and defeated Vile's forces.

In the process, Dulcea had informed Vile that her child was dead. Seeing no sign of the child, Vile had left, believing her and pursuing him no more. Since centuries had gone by and he had never shown up, he and all others associated with him, believed that the child had indeed perished.

For ten centuries, the child had remained in the stasis chamber, hidden deep within the mountains on earth. He slept in an ageless sleep, waiting for someone to find him and awaken him. It was only seventeen years ago that he was discovered.

Zordon had established a command center on top of the very mountain that his son was buried in, not knowing what lay beneath him. When they were preparing the lower chambers of the command center, they unearthed the stasis chamber.

Seeing the symbols from Phaedos on the side of the chamber, Zordon had known immediately who was in the chamber. When Alpha, his helper, had checked the vitals and let Zordon know that the baby was still alive, Zordon had enlisted the help of a friend to get the baby away from the command center. He knew that he could not keep the child with him. There were too many ways for the forces of evil to find out about him.

He had called upon his friend, Dimitria, to take the child and find a good family for him on earth. When the time was right, he would reclaim his son and send him to Phaedos to fulfill his destiny.

Dimitria had opened the stasis chamber and awakened the child. Disguised as an earth human, she had taken the child to the nearby city of Angel Grove. With forged documents and birth certificate, she had found a childless couple who were looking to adopt. Claiming to be the baby's aunt, she had signed all of the documents and the boy was placed with a loving mother and father.

He spent the next sixteen years of his life as an earthling. Zordon had kept an eye on him and was pleased with the way his adoptive parents had raised the boy. He became a strong athlete, excelling in the martial arts, winning many tournaments. He grew tall and strong and made many friends as he was growing up. Almost everyone who knew him on earth liked him.

Although he made friends easily, he had four to whom he was especially close. These four he considered to be like the brothers and sisters he had never had. He looked after them like a big brother would and they in turn watched out for him as well. He became their unofficial leader.

Zordon had then made a decision that Dulcea was not happy with, but could do nothing about. Rita had escaped and Zordon recruited five teenagers on earth to become Power Rangers.

His son was the first red ranger and the first leader of the rangers. His four friends made up the rest of the team. His skills as a leader were all ready there, shining through when the team found themselves in tough situations. He also listened to other members of the team when they voiced their opinions on something.

When a sixth ranger had come along, it was his son who first welcomed him to the team. One of the hardest decisions that Zordon had had to make was replacing his son with another as the leader of the rangers.

But he had taken the boy aside and told him of his plans, stating that he had another destiny ahead of him. He was destined to be more than a power ranger, bur for now he had to accept and follow the leadership of another.

The boy had agreed and the white ranger had taken over the role of leader. Not long after that, Zordon had taken his son aside and told him of his true parentage. He had then explained how he was to go to Phaedos and learn the skill needed to fulfill his destiny. Although skeptical at first, his son soon came to realize that he had been told the truth.

Dulcea snapped out of her memories as she realized that Ninjor had said something to her. "I'm sorry, Ninjor," she said. "What did you say?"

Ninjor pointed to her son. "I said that something is wrong with Jason," he said.

Dulcea looked at her son and a frown crossed her face.

Jason and the ninjas had stopped fighting and Jason was staring out into space, a look of intense concentration on his face. He almost seemed to be in a trance.

Dulcea and Ninjor approached him cautiously, not wanting to startle him

Jason came out of his trance and turned to face them. "I have to go back to earth," he said. "There is trouble coming."

Dulcea put her hand on his shoulder. "What kind of trouble," she asked.

Jason looked her in the eyes. "Zordon said that Ivan Ooze's time capsule has been uncovered," he said. "He wants me there to help the rangers."

Dulcea nodded. "Just be careful," she said. "Make sure that you use your ninjetti skills wisely and do not let anyone know who your father is, not even the rangers."

Jason smiled at her and nodded. "Don't worry, mother," he said. "I'll be careful."

Ninjor clapped Jason on the shoulder. "If you need me," he said. "Just call and I'll be there."

Jason nodded. "I'd better get my things," he said. "I have to go as soon as possible." He headed towards the temple to gather his things. Half an hour later, he was saying goodbye to Dulcea and Ninjor and then he teleported to earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not at all.

A/N: Decided to take the time to rewrite this one. Hope it is easier to read.

Jason teleported to a remote location outside of Angel Grove. After so long away, he felt strange to be in his home town again. He lifted his communicator on his wrist and contacted Zordon. "Zordon, it's Jason," he said. "Where do you need me to go?"

Zordon's voice came over the communicator. "You need to head downtown to the construction site," he said. "Be careful son, the rangers are on their way there as well. They can not see you yet."

"Don't worry, father," Jason said. "I'll stay hidden." Jason headed downtown to the construction site without another word. He arrived there just after the power rangers and stayed in the shadows. He saw Ivan Ooze confront the rangers and then watched as the rangers fought Ivan's "children". He wanted to join in, but suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned to find himself face to face with Lord Zedd and Rita.

Zedd grabbed Jason by the throat and slammed him up against the rock he was standing near.

Before Jason could do anything, Goldar and Rita had grabbed his arms and pinned them against the rock as well.

Zedd leaned in to put his face up next to Jason's. "What are you doing here," he snarled. "You're supposed to be at the peace conference."

Jason met his gaze, but said nothing.

Zedd placed his staff against Jason's cheek and leaned in even closer. "You'd better answer me boy," he said. "Tell my why you would come back from the peace conference and be hiding from everyone."

Jason's only answer was to spit in Zedd's face.

Zedd gave a snarl of rage and released Jason's throat, pulling back his hand to smack him. His hand was grabbed from behind, preventing him from hitting Jason.

Ivan Ooze looked at Jason. "Who's your friend, Zeddy," he asked.

Zedd jerked his hand free and stepped back from Jason. "A former power ranger," Zedd said. "The first leader of the rangers here on earth."

Ooze smiled and stepped up to Jason. "So he would know how to get into the command center," he said with a wicked grin. "Wouldn't you, boy?"

Jason looked away without a word. Ooze grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"What's the matter, boy," he asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Jason tried to jerk his head away, but Ooze tightened his hold.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said. "You can't leave just yet. I need your help to get to Zordon. Tell me how to do it."

Jason refused to answer him.

Ooze gave a little laugh and released Jason's chin. "Perhaps, I'll just have to take you with me," he said. Suddenly, he pushed Goldar away and grabbed Jason's left wrist, looking at his communicator.

Jason tried to jerk his arm away and Ooze gave him a wicked smile. His right hand tightened around Jason's wrist as his left hand came up to the boy's forehead.

Electricity shot out of his hand and Jason stiffened, then went limp.

Ooze caught Jason before he could fall and lifted him over his shoulder. Ooze turned to Zedd and Rita. "You'll have to excuse me boys and girl, but I've got a showdown with Zordon and I don't want to keep him waiting," he said. He transported away, taking Jason with him.

Zedd shook his fist into the air and gave a growl of rage. "I'm tired of this clown taking matters into his own hands," he said. "Let's get back to the moon base and decide what to do about him."

Jason woke up as someone started to shake his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a cave like structure. He recognized it as one of the caves in the mountain where the command center was located. He found himself lying on the floor of the cave, with his hands tied behind his back, his ankles also bound together. He heard an evil chuckle and looked up to see Ooze standing over him.

"It's about time you woke up," Ooze said. "I was beginning to think that I had hit you with that too hard." He knelt down in front of Jason and grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head back. "You look awful familiar to me," he said. "I've seen your face before, I know it."

He released Jason's hair, untied his ankles, then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He took him over to a rock that was flat on top and forced Jason to sit sown on it. Then he leaned down into Jason's face.

"Tell me how to get into the command center," he growled.

Jason met his gaze, but refused to say anything.

Ooze gave a snarl of rage and backhanded Jason, knocking him off the rock. Jason winced as he landed painfully on his left arm and shoulder.

Ooze grabbed Jason's right arm and pulled him to his feet. "I have had enough of this," he growled. "You are going to take me in there right now."

Jason shook his head. Ooze snarled and punched Jason in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain.

Ooze stood glaring down at him and noticed a small mark on Jason's left wrist, partly covered by the band of his communicator. Ooze grabbed Jason by the back of his shirt collar and jerked him upright. He pushed Jason over to the wall of the cave and slammed him against it.

Holding Jason by the shirt collar, he untied his hands and moved the band of the communicator with his other hand. He studied the small mark on the inside of Jason's wrist and a look of shock came to his face.

Before he could do anything else, Jason turned suddenly and punched Ooze in the face. The blow was powerful and Ooze staggered back. Jason did not give him time to recover as he went into a spinning kick that connected with Ooze's chest, knocking him to the floor. Without another glance at him, Jason turned and ran from the cave. He reached the outside and hit the button on his communicator, teleporting into the command center.

Ooze slowly picked himself up off the floor of the cave. He looked towards the entrance of the cave and smiled a wicked smile. "So they sent you here and hid you all these centuries," he said. "Well, you can run but you won't be able to hide forever, son of Zordon. I'll find you and when I do, I will make Zordon squirm before I kill you."

Ooze teleported himself to the front entrance of the command center. He looked at the entrance and frowned. Then he looked at the double doors and smiled slowly, noticing the minute cracks in the doors. He began to liquefy his body and slid through the cracks to enter the command center.

He heard the alarms going off in the command center as he reformed himself. He became solid again and looked around the center. He saw Zordon in his tube and grinned. "Love what you've done here, Zordon," Ooze said. "But you need some more color. How about a touch of purple?"

Zordon frowned down at Ooze. "You will never win, Ooze," he said. "The power rangers will defeat you."

Ooze smiled and turned around to zap Alpha, who was trying to sneak up behind him. He turned back to face Zordon and his smile disappeared as he saw Jason come out of a back room.

"Jason, get out of here!" Zordon yelled.

Jason looked up just as Ooze shot some lightning at him. The blow caught him in the chest and hurled him backwards. He was knocked into the back wall of the command center and fell to his hands and knees, too stunned to get up. He heard Zordon and Ooze talking, but it sounded like they were far away from him, not in the same room. He shook his head, trying to clear it as explosions started to go on all around the command center.

Ooze looked at Zordon after he had struck Jason. "Really, Zordon," Ooze said. "If you had such faith in the Power Rangers, why did you bring your son here?"

Zordon's eyes widened.

Ooze smiled wickedly. "I know who he is," he said. "I saw the mark on his left wrist, even though he tried to hide it with his communicator." He walked up to Zordon's tube and his smile grew. "You should be proud of him, Zordon," he said. "He wouldn't tell me how to get in here, no matter what I did to him. Stubborn boy you've got there, but I bet Master Vile would be able to break him. I'm just guessing, but I suspect he hasn't gotten his full powers yet. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, I'd probably be in pieces all over that cave floor below us. So taking him to Master Vile should not be a problem."

Zordon's face went red with rage. "Leave him alone, Ooze," he said.

Ooze laughed. "I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. "Too many people would pay very well to get the chance to stop him from fulfilling the prophecy to just leave him here. But I won't take him away until he see you helpless and dying."

With that, he began to shoot lightning all over the center, causing large explosions all over the command center. He turned back to Zordon and shat a blast directly into the base of his tube, causing the tube to blow up.

Jason looked up just as Ooze blew up Zordon's tube. "No!" He tried to get to his feet, but he was still too stunned. He shook his head and looked up as he heard someone approaching him.

Ooze was suddenly in front of him.

Jason tried to back away, but Ooze grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him to his feet.

He held Jason's neck with his right hand and grabbed his left arm with his left hand. He pulled Jason over to Zordon's tube. "Take a good look at your father, boy," he said. "This will be the last time that you ever see him."

Jason looked down at the bottom of the tube.

Zordon lay there, unable to move or do anything to help Jason.

Jason struggled to get away from Ooze and get to Zordon, but Ooze tightened his hold on him.

"Now, don't struggle, boy," he said. "There's nothing you can do to save him now. Maybe if you had your full powers, but right now you are not even a ninjetti master. You are just as helpless as he is."

Jason felt his temper starting to rise. He hooked his left foot behind Ooze's right knee and jerked his leg out from under him.

Ooze fell backwards, losing his hold on Jason.

Jason stumbled forward, then ducked down and ran behind the area where Zordon's tube had been.

Ooze got back to his feet and looked around the command center, seeing no sign of Jason. He frowned. "I know you're still here, Jason," he said. "You couldn't have gotten out of here that fast. Besides, I don't think you would have left your dear daddy all alone, now would you." He started to walk around the base of the tube, but stopped as he smelled a familiar scent. He turned to the entrance of the command dneter and snarled. "Power Rangers," he growled. "You are spared for now, Jason. We will meet again, and when we do, I will destroy you." With that, he transported himself out of the command center.

Jason sat on the floor behind the base of the tube, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. He was shaking and trying not to cry. He wanted to come out and see to Zordon, but he heard the door to the command center being forced open and continued to hide. He heard Kim's cry of surprise and the others exclamations of shock.

"Oh, no," he heard Kim say. "Zordon!" The rangers ran up to Zordon.

Jason put his head on his arms as he heard the anguish in his friend's voices as they talked to Zordon. He heard Zordon say something about the rangers going to Phaedos to get the great power and he knew that that would be the one thing that might save his father. He determined to wait until they left, then he would follow them. He knew what kind of welcome Dulcea would give them and he wanted to be on hand to make sure that none of them got hurt. He also needed to make the trip to the monolith. That was the only chance he had of stopping Ooze.

Zordon looked at the rangers and gave them a small smile. "It is good to see that none of you are hurt," he said. "But you can do nothing to help me. You must travel to the planet Phaedos and obtain the great power."

"But with the command center destroyed, we have no teleportation system," Billy said.

Alpha walked up to the rangers. "There is enough power to send you there," he said. "But you will not be able to return without the great power."

Tommy looked at Alpha. "Then we'll just have to get it," he said. He looked at Zordon. "Don't worry, Zordon," he said. "We'll get the great power and come back and stop Ooze."

The rangers gathered around Tommy as Alpha pushed some buttons on a control panel. "Good luck rangers," Alpha said.

The rangers pushed the buttons on their communicators and teleported out of the command center.

Zordon watched them leave, then spoke up. "You can come out now, son," he said. "They are gone."

Jason stood up and walked around the tube base. He knelt down in front of Zordon and took his hand. "I don't want to leave you, father," he said, fighting tears.

Zordon squeezed his hand. "I have Alpha here to look out for me," he said. "You must go home and get the rest of your powers. The forces of good are counting on you to fulfill the prophecy and your destiny."

Jason leaned down and kissed Zordon on the forehead. "Just promise me that you won't stop fighting until we can get back to you," he whispered.

Zrodon smiled at him. "I promise," he said, squeezing Jason's hand harder.

Jason looked at him, let go of his hand and stood up. He turned to Alpha. "Take good care of him, Alpha," Jason said.

"I will, Jason," Alpha said. "May the power protect you, son of Zordon."

Jason smiled at him, looked at Zordon one last time and teleported out of the command center.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I forgot this on the first two chapters. I do not own any of the characters in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be working where I do now.

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciated all of your comments and suggestions. Please let me know what you think.

Ivan Ooze appeared on the moon just outside of the moon palace. He walked into the throne room with a flourish. "Hi, honey. I'm home!" he said. Rita and Zedd immediately started in on him. He put his arms down and frowned at them.

"You let the power rangers escape," Zedd yelled. "How could you do that?"

Ooze gave a little laugh. "Do you honestly think they will survive on Phaedos," he asked. "Besides, they have no command center to bring them back now, thanks to me I might add."

Zedd growled at him. "You were not brought here to let the rangers get away," he said. "You were brought here to serve me." He pointed his staff at Ooze and fired a stream of power at him.

"Oh, no. Stop. That tickles," Ooze said. Zedd stopped firing and lowered his staff. Ooze smiled. "My turn," he said. He pointed his hands at Rita and Zedd. They disappeared in a shower of sparks and light. Ooze held out his hands. In it was a snow globe with Rita and Zedd inside of it. Ooze looked at Goldar and the others. "So, are you going to work for the new king in town," he asked. "Or do you want to join these dingle dorks?"

Goldar looked at Ooze. "I never liked those dingle dorks in the first place," he said. Ooze smiled at him. "Wise choice," he said. He frowned as he saw a golden streak fly across space, headed for Phaedos. "Jason," he growled. He turned to face Goldar, as he spoke up.

"What are we going to do about the Power Rangers," Goldar asked.

"Ah yes, the power rangers," Ooze said. He began to snort loudly and then he spit out onto the floor of the throne room. Twelve bird shapes began to form and suddenly before them were twelve bird/man beings. "Meet my tenga warriors," he said. He looked over the bird creatures. "Go to Phaedos," he ordered. "Find the power rangers and destroy them."

He pulled three of the tengas over to the side. "I have a special job for you three," he said. He caused a small image of Jason's face to appear before their eyes. "This one is not a power ranger, but he will be there with them," Ooze said. "Destroy the others, but bring this one to me. I want to be the one to take care of him personally." The three tengas nodded. Ooze turned to them. "Get out of here and get the job done,:" he said. The tengas disappeared.

Ooze turned to Goldar. "We need to get to earth," he said. "As much as I despise humans, we need to make them help us dig up something special that was buried at the same site that I was. Let's go." They left the throne room.

The power rangers landed on Phaedos. They found themselves on a rocky beach. The rangers gathered around Tommy, waiting for his instructions as to what they should do.

Tommy looked up at the cliffs above them. "We should see if there is a trail ," he said.

The rangers started off for the cliffs, looking for a way up them.

Kim slowly made her way over the rocks, jumping from one to the next. Tommy watched her as she stopped to look out over the ocean.

Tommy approached her. "What's wrong , Kim," he asked.

Kim turned to him. "I was just thinking of Zordon," she said. "I just can't imagine what would happen to us if he dies. I mean, he's like a second father to some of us."

Tommy nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "We'll get the great power and go back to help him."

Kim smiled at him, then looked past his shoulder and gave a small scream. She ducked down as a tenga flew at her.

The other rangers heard her scream and turned to find tengas flying at them, trying to destroy them.

The rangers fought the tengas without much success..

From out of nowhere, a warrior in a cloak appeared on the cliffs. This warrior held a staff. The warrior jumped down from the cliff and stood ready to face the tengas. The warrior removed her cloak to reveal Dulcea. She used her staff to ward off the tengas, then separated it and began to twirl the two pieces, causing a whistling sound. The tengas covered their ears and then howled and flew off.

As the nine tengas flew away, Dulcea reattached the pieces of the staff and turned to face the rangers.

Tommy walked up to her and held out his hand. "Thanks," he said.

Before he could say anything else, Dulcea used her staff to trip him, causing him to fall on his back. Dulcea went to place her staff against his chest when a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her staff.

Dulcea looked up into the eyes of Jason. He pushed her staff away and turned to Tommy, holding his hand out.

Tommy and the other rangers stared in shock as they saw Jason. They were speechless.

Jason smiled at Tommy. "Need a hand, bro," he asked.

Tommy took Jason's hand and let him pull him to his feet. "Jason," he asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Jason looked at Tommy, but before he could reply, Dulcea placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Jason," she said. "You know that strangers are not allowed on Phaedos. Why would you protect them?"

Jason sighed. "Zordon sent them here," he said. "They've come to get the great power."

Ninjor appeared out of the trees. "The great power is not just for anyone, Jason," he said. "You know that. They should just return to earth, where they belong."

Jason turned to Ninjor. "They can't go back until they have the great power," he said.

Ninjor and Dulcea frowned. Before they could say anything, Billy stepped forward.

"Ivan Ooze destroyed our command center," he said. "We have no power to get us home."

Ninjor turned an angry face to Jason. "You were supposed to stop him," he said. "That was why Zordon sent for you, to keep Ooze from getting free."

Jason narrowed his eyes at Ninjor. "He was all ready free by the time I got there," he said. "The rangers were confronting him when I got there. I was going to help them, but Rita and Zedd cornered me before I could do anything."

Rocky looked at the other rangers. "Does anybody else get the feeling that we're missing something," he asked.

Adam and Aisha nodded. "There's something we don't know," Adam said.

Tommy walked up to Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on Jason," he asked. "Who are these people and why are you here with them?"

Jason turned to Tommy. "This is Dulcea and Ninjor," Jason said. "They are two of the ninjetti masters."

The rangers looked at him in puzzlement. "Who," Kim asked.

Dulcea stepped forward. "There is much to explain to you," she said. "But not here. Come with us to the temple and we will tell you everything."

Before they could move, Ninjor once again faced Jason. "How did Ooze get into the command center," he asked. "Did you even try to stop him from doing anything?"

Jason me this gaze, but didn't say anything.

Dulcea stepped in front of Ninjor before anymore could be said. "Not here," she said. "We will go to the temple."

Ninjor turned away with a snort of disgust. "It would seem that we have wasted all of these months for nothing," he said as he walked away.

Kim was watching Jason's face. She saw the look of hurt that flashed across it before he quickly masked it. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jason turned to her. He gave her a small smile, but said nothing.

Dulcea turned to the rangers. "Come," she said. "There is much you need to know before you journey to the monolith. The trail to the temple is this way." She took Jason's arm and led him away, followed by the rangers.

None of them saw the three remaining tengas that were hiding in the trees. They were staring intently at Jason. This was the one that they needed to get and take back to Ooze. They decided to follow them and wait for the opportunity to grab him when he was not surrounded by so many others.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews. I'm so glad others like my story. Here is the next chapter. Hope it lives up to expectations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. But sometimes I wish I did.

Ninjor turned to Dulcea as she and the others made it to the temple. He was in a foul mood, and he didn't care who knew it. "Did he tell you what happened," he asked.

Dulcea frowned at him. "Not yet," she answered.

Ninjor frowned and turned to Jason. "Your first time out as a ninjetti," he said. "You couldn't even handle a simple task. I feel like a fool thinking you could handle this. You will never become the ultimate ninjetti warrior at this rate."

Dulcea was furious. She stepped forward and glared at Ninjor. "That is enough," she snapped. "Just a few short hours ago, you were saying how much he had improved. Now you think he can't do this? You had better make up your mind."

Ninjor glared at her in return. "He was on earth too long," he said. "He acts too much like them, never making a decision quick enough. He is not ruthless enough to be the ultimate ninjetti. He should just go back to earth and hide away. Forget he ever heard about Phaedos."

"I'm right here," Jason said.

Dulcea did not pay attention to him. "Whether you like it or not, Ninjor," she said. "Jason is my son. He is the one to fulfill the prophecy. He will do it, whether you support him or not."

Ninjor shook his head, also ignoring Jason. "You coddle him too much," he said. "No matter what mistake he makes, you just tell him that it is okay and to try again. He let Ooze get into the command center. Are you just going to brush that off too?"

The power rangers stood back, listening to all of this. They were shocked to hear Dulcea call Jason her son. They did not know what to say or do, so they continued to watch and listen.

Kim kept her eyes on Jason. She saw him clench his fists as Dulcea and Ninjor continued to argue about him like he was not even there. She knew his temper was building and she hoped that he would keep it under control.

Jason stood back from Dulcea and Ninjor, clenching his fists in frustration. His emotions were churning inside. Worry for Zordon and wanting the rangers and himself to journey to the monolith were warring with his temper. He tried to keep all of this in check as he spoke again. "All of this is not helping," he said, but was once again ignored.

Dulcea was even more furious than before. "What do you mean he let Ooze get into the command center," she asked. "He wouldn't do that."

Ninjor gave a little laugh filled with scorn. "I expected you to say that," he responded. "My little boy would not do anything to jeopardize anyone's safety, is that it?"

Jason had had enough. He put his right hand on Dulcea's shoulder and his left hand on Ninjors shoulder and pushed them apart. "Excuse me," he almost yelled. "I really would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I'm not here." His eyes were flashing in anger.

Ninjor turned on him with a vengeance. "Why shouldn't we," he asked. "You never listen when I do tell you things."

Jason stepped back almost as if he'd been slapped. He was too shocked to respond to that statement.

Ninjor continued. "Did you even try to remember your ninjetti training," he snapped. "Or were you just going to see how things went and then decide to act?"

Jason could not contain his anger anymore. He got right up in Ninjor's face. "I've listened," he said. "I listened when you told me not to tell the rangers who my real parents were. Wanted to protect me as well as them. I listened when you told me not to reveal myself to them when I went to earth. To not let them know that I was around. It might raise too many suspicions." He took a deep breath and stepped back. "I listened to you so much that when Rita and Zedd had me cornered, I didn't call upon my ninjetti powers," he growled. "I could have fought them off, but they knew that I wasn't a ranger anymore. So if I revealed my ninjetti powers to them, they might figure out who I am. Don't tell me that I don't listen to you. I've done everything you told me to do, even though I knew if I told my friends who I really was, they wouldn't betray me. They would to everything they could to help me."

Ninjor was shocked speechless by Jason's outburst. He quickly regained composure and stepped closer to Jason. "So how did Ooze get into the command center," he asked.

Jason met his glare with one of his own. "I didn't help him, if that's what you mean," he snapped. "Rita and Zedd had me cornered. I wanted to help the rangers fight off Ooze's warriors, but then I remembered how you, Dulcea and Zordon instructed me not to show my face to them. So I said nothing to Zedd when he wanted to know what I was doing there. Then Ooze showed up, found out I was a former leader of the power rangers and decided to try and persuade me to show him how to enter the command center, but I wouldn't tell him."

Dulcea looked at Jason and saw a bruise on his right jaw. "Jason, you're hurt," she said.

Jason turned to her. "Ooze took me to a cave after knocking me out," he said. "When I woke up, he was standing over me, wanting me to tell him how to get into the command center. When I refused, he hit me, more than once." Jason took a deep breath before continuing. "When he was knocking me around, he must have dislodged my wristband, because the next thing I knew, he had me up against the wall of the cave and pushed my wristband aside. He saw my mark. He knows who I am."

Dulcea's eyes widened with fear. Before she could say anything, Ninjor let out a growl of rage and grabbed Jason by the shirt front.

"You let him see your mark," he asked in fury. "How could you be so stupid?"

Jason's temper reached the boiling point. He didn't even think of how his reaction would be taken, he just let it take control. He brought his hands up in between Ninjors and forced his arms apart, making him let go of Jason's shirt. "I didn't _let_ him see anything," he snarled. "He had my hands tied behind my back. He only untied them to get a better look at my mark. Before he could to anything else, I knocked him down and ran out of the cave, teleporting to the command center so I could warn Zordon. That's what happened."

Dulcea quickly inserted herself between Ninjor and Jason before they could come to blows. She knew that Jason was near the breaking point and wanted to prevent any more trouble between the two. "What happened in the command center," she asked.

Jason realized how he was acting and took a step back, closing his eyes to try and calm himself. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to meet Dulcea's gaze. "I don't know how Ooze got into the command center," he said. "I was in the back room and when I came out, he was there. Before I could even think of acting, he knocked me off my feet, stunning me. I fell to my hands and knees and had to just stay there while he trashed the place. I looked up just as he blew up Zordon's tube. The next thing I knew, Ooze was right in front of me, pulling me to my feet. He drug me over to see Zordon. Told me to take a good look as he was dying and there was nothing I could do…" His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes, trying to fight down the sudden grief that hit him.

Dulcea placed a hand on his shoulder. "How did you get away," she asked softly.

Jason took a deep shuddering breath and opened his eyes. They were bright with unshed tears. "I tripped him, breaking his hold on me. Then I hid from him. I heard him come looking for me, but then he sensed the rangers coming back and he left." He turned from her suddenly and walked to the edge of the trail, looking down over the cliffs. "My father was dying right in front of me," he said in a broken voice. "And I couldn't do anything to help him. I didn't want to leave him, but he told me to come home and get my powers. So I left. You know the rest."

Kim had been listening as intently as the others, but no one seemed to notice how she had moved closer to Jason. She seemed to appear at his side suddenly and put a gentle hand on his arm.

Jason gave a little start at her touch and turned to face her. He saw the tears in her eyes and felt a couple snake down his cheeks.

Without a word, Kim pulled him into a hug, letting him put his head on her shoulder. Jason could hold back the tears no longer and he cried quietly on her shoulder as the held him and cried with him.

Suddenly, the other rangers were around them, hugging them and supporting their former leader. Even Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were there, though they had never been rangers under Jason. They didn't know him that well, but they knew he was in pain and they were willing to lend their support to him.

All of them had a hundred questions, but they could wait for the answers. Right now the most important thing was to let Jason know that they were there for him. They would learn everything else in time.

Ninjor watched the group of friends and felt his anger fade away. He felt ashamed of the way he had talked to Jason. Jason had done nothing wrong the entire time. He had done exactly what Ninjor had instructed him to do. Burning with shame and regret, Ninjor turned and entered the temple, no one seeing him go.

In the trees around the temple, the three tengas watched all that was going on impassively. They were just waiting for their chance to get at Jason. They decided to back away for now, but keep a watch on the entire group. They knew they could not fight against all of the people who seemed to be constantly around Jason. Maybe they would get the chance to grab him once he and the rangers left the plateau. They silently faded further into the trees, waiting for the right moment to attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. I'm not that lucky.

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews. You keep me wanting to write more.

Later that evening, Dulcea and Jason sat around with the rangers. Dulcea had just finished telling the rangers how Jason had come to be on earth. They had sat quietly and listened in fascination as to how Jason had escaped everyone's notice for centuries.

Dulcea smiled at the rangers. "I know you probably have a lot of questions," she said. "Please ask them. We will try to answer all that we can."

Tommy immediately turned to Jason. "When Zordon made me the leader, you didn't seem surprised," he said. "You knew ahead of time, didn't you?"

Jason nodded. "Zordon took me aside and told me about creating the white powers for you," he said. "He also told me that he wanted you to take over as leader of the rangers. At first, I was hurt, thinking that I had done something wrong. But Zordon assured me that the reason he was doing this was because my destiny was not to always be a ranger. It was much more than that. He just didn't tell me what it was."

"So you knew what I would find when I went to the command center," Billy stated rather than asked. "You knew what Zordon and Alpha were up to."

Jason nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything," Kim asked. "You knew how upset we were when we thought that Tommy was being passed over for the powers."

Jason put a hand on her arm gently. "Zordon asked me not to," he said. "He said that Zedd was looking for Tommy and planning on grabbing him to make him heir to his empire. It was important that no one find out that Zordon had Tommy until he was able to take the powers."

Kim covered his hand with hers without realizing it. "That must have been hard for you," she said, giving him a small smile. "You acted right though. You seemed just as surprised as the rest of us."

Jason gave a little laugh. "I guess acting in the school plays was good for something," he said.

Tommy and the others gave little laughs at this. Tommy noticed, however, that neither Jason nor Kim moved their hands. They sat there still with their hands together. He felt a little pang of jealousy at this, but tried to hide it.

"When did you find out that Zordon was your father, Jason," Rocky asked.

Jason turned his face to look at him. "Just about the time that the delegates started showing up for the peace conference meetings," he said. "Right before you three came to Angel Grove."

Rocky looked a little stunned at Jason's next statement.

"I saw you practicing at the local dojo," Jason said. "I all ready knew that I was leaving the rangers and Zordon was looking for a replacement for me. I suggested you to him."

The other rangers showed their surprise at these words. "You knew you were leaving even before the peace conference delegates were announced," Billy asked.

Jason nodded. "That was the hardest time I had," he said. "Not being able to tell you guys that I wouldn't be around much longer. I wanted to tell you so bad, but Zordon and Dulcea told me I had to keep it secret. The only ones on earth who knew about it were my earth parents."

"You were able to tell them," Adam asked.

"I had to," Jason said. "They know everything. They didn't want me to leave, but they understood once they met Zordon. Between the two of us, we explained everything to them. That's also one of the reasons they left Angel Grove. We were afraid for their safety if my identity came out. They moved far away and only Zordon and I know where they are."

Tommy shook his head. "That must have been hard for you," he said. "Having to say goodbye to them."

Jason nodded. "Up until a few months ago, they were my parents," he said. "They were the only family I had while I was growing up. I miss them, but I know that they're safe. And they encouraged me to fulfill my destiny. Said they couldn't have been more proud of me."

The others lapsed into silence for a few minutes. Then Billy spoke up once more. "I still don't understand why we weren't told about Zordon being your father," he said. "Didn't you trust us?"

"Jason wanted to tell you," a new voice said. They all turned to find that Ninjor had silently approached the fire. He walked over and stood before them. "It wasn't that we didn't trust you. It's just that, the forces of evil have ways of finding out things that they aren't supposed to know. We couldn't take that chance. Both for your safety as well as Jason's."

"We wouldn't have let anyone know," Tommy said, frowning at Ninjor. He was still upset at the way that he had treated Jason earlier.

Ninjor met Tommy's gaze without flinching. "I know that," he said. "However, if by any chance Jason's identity came out, your lives would have been in danger as well as his. Zedd and Rita would have used you to get to Jason. We couldn't have that happen. The earth needs you."

Ninjor turned to glance in the trees behind Jason as he stopped speaking. He sensed that something was not right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Aisha looked at Dulcea as the questions died down. "So what do we have to do to get the great power," she asked.

Dulcea stood up and looked at the rangers. "We must first give you the powers of the ninjetti," she said. "In order to do that, we must have you find your animal spirit guides."

Jason felt a strange sensation of being watched. He turned to look into the trees behind him, feeling unfriendly eyes on him. He saw nothing, but as he turned to look back at his friends, he noticed Ninjor studying the trees as well.

Jason turned back around as Dulcea spoke again. "You will have to look deep inside of yourselves to find your animal spirit guide," she told the rangers. "We will find out in a little while."

Ninjor walked up to Jason as Dulcea was talking to the rangers. "Jason," Ninjor said. "I would like to talk to you, alone. If that is all right?"

Jason looked up to Ninjor as he felt Kim's hand leave his. He had not realized that he still had his hand on her arm all this time. He gave a guilty start and removed his hand. Then he stood up and turned to Ninjor. "They don't need me for this," he said. "We can talk away from here."

Ninjor gave Jason a little smile and walked toward the temple wall, Jason following behind him. He gave another look into the trees, feeling the eyes following him.

Ninjor noticed Jason looking into the trees. "You feel it too," he asked.

Jason turned to him. "Somebody or something is watching me," he asked. "It doesn't feel like friends."

Ninjor nodded. He looked back to the fire where the rangers all stood, their eyes closed as Dulcea spread her special powder into the flames. They were receiving their ninjetti powers.

He turned back to Jason, but before he could say anything, the three tengas burst from the trees, heading straight for Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the power rangers.

Author's note: Here's the next one. Hope you like it.

"Jason, look out," Ninjor yelled. He was too late.

Two of the tengas had Jason by the arms before he could react. One of them wrapped his left wing around Jason's left bicep, pulling his arm tightly back. He wrapped his right wing around Jason's throat, preventing him from moving. The other tenga grabbed Jason's right arm by wrapping his wings around his bicep and forearm. The two of them effectively held Jason helpless as the third tenga lifted into the air and headed towards Jason from above.

Ninjor moved with speed to help Jason. He leaped over Jason from behind, meeting the tenga in midair. The two of them crashed together and flew apart. Ninjor landed behind Jason, too stunned to go and help him, and looked to see the tenga land on it's feet in front of the young man.

Jason struggled against the hold of the two tengas, but they had his arms trapped so well that he could barely move. He felt the wing tighten around his throat, starting to strangle him, as the third tenga walked up to him. Jason felt the fear rising in him as his vision started to blur.

The third tenga looked behind Jason to see that Ninjor was still out of it and it seemed to give a little sound of delight. It spread it's wings and once again came down on Jason from above.

The wing loosened around Jason's neck, allowing him to breathe easier. His vision became clear again and the wing was removed from his neck. Before he could move, the tenga from above grabbed his shoulders in it's taloned feet. The other two released his arms and took to the air.

Jason brought his hands up to the tengas' feet, trying to loosen their hold. They were gripping him too tightly. Before he could try anything else, the other two tengas swooped down, each one grabbing his arms with their feet, pulling them out away from his body.

Jason struggled as the tengas spread their wings, lifting his feet off the ground.

Ninjor looked up helplessly as the tengas flew off, taking Jason with them.

Ooze was at the construction site in Angel Grove when he saw his nine tengas returning to him. They landed in front of him as he stood up from his chair.

"Did you destroy the rangers," he asked.

One of the tengas looked at him nervously. "We had them," he said. "Then this warrior came out of nowhere and started fighting us with a pair of sticks."

"Sticks," Ooze said. "Did these sticks make a whistling sound?"

"It was more like nails on a chalkboard," the tenga said.

"Dulcea," Ooze said. "So that devil of a she witch is still alive."

"Do you want us to take another crack at it," the tenga asked.

Ooze turned to him in a rage. "There are no second chances with me," he said. "You know that." With this said, he pointed his hands at the tengas and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ooze turned away from where they had been and looked at Goldar. "Keep the humans moving," he ordered. "We need to uncover my babies before the rangers get back with the great power."

Goldar went to make sure that the humans slaves were digging even faster.

Ooze looked up to the sky. He had not failed to notice that the other three tengas had yet to return. "You three had better not fail me," he growled.

Dulcea had just finished the ceremony with the rangers as she heard Ninjor's yell. She turned and ran in the direction of his voice, the rangers following her. They got there too late. They watched in despair as the tengas flew off, taking Jason with them.

Tommy walked over to Ninjor and helped him to stand. "What happened," he asked.

Ninjor shook his head, still trying to clear it. "They came out of the trees," he said. "I sensed them, but I didn't go and look. If I had, they wouldn't have gotten Jason. I tried to fight them off, but one of them and I collided and I was too stunned to do anything."

Dulcea stood looking at the spot where Jason had disappeared. She felt the tears come to her eyes and a cold fear take it's place in her heart. Ooze would soon have Jason in his hands. She was afraid for her son and she wasn't ashamed to let anyone know it. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to find Kim, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Kim squeezed her arm gently, but remained silent.

Dulcea studied this young girl. She wondered just what Jason meant to her. She remembered how Jason had talked of Kim and the feelings her son had for her. Feelings that he would never act on because of his friendship with Tommy. Now Dulcea began to wonder if Kim reciprocated these feelings.

Tommy walked up to the two of them. "We have to go after him," he said. "We can't let Ooze get him."

Dulcea looked over to him. "You can't go back to earth," she said. "Not until you have received the great power. You must journey to the monolith. Once that task is complete, you can return and make Ooze pay for everything he has done."

"We cant' just turn our backs on Jason," Rocky said. "We have to help him."

Ninjor walked over to them. "I will go to earth," he said. "I will find Jason and free him from Ooze. You must get the great power. It is the only thing that will stop Ooze and help Zordon."

Billy looked at Rocky. "He's right," he said. "I don't want Ooze to do anything to Jason either. But the only way we can get back is with the great powers. We have to go."

Tommy nodded and turned to Ninjor. "Get Jason back," he said. "He's come too far to not fulfill his destiny now. We'll get the great power and take care of Ooze."

Ninjor put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Be careful," he said. "The way to the great power has many obstacles you will have to overcome. Lead your team wisely."

Tommy nodded. "You be careful too," he said. "Ooze won't give up Jason that easily. Keep the both of you safe."

Ninjor walked up to Dulcea and pulled her into a hug. "I won't let Ooze kill him," he said to her quietly. "Count on that."

Dulcea nodded and hugged him back. "Stay safe," she said softly.

Ninjor released her, stood back and teleported out.

Dulcea turned to the rangers. "You will need to rest before you journey to the monolith," she said. "Come. I will show you where you can stay."

The rangers followed her into the temple.

Ooze looked up as he heard the three tengas approaching the construction site. He gave a wicked smile as the tengas released Jason, dropping him to the ground.

Jason landed on his feet and stumbled forward, going to his hands and knees. He looked up as Ooze moved to stand over him.

Ooze smiled evilly down at Jason. "This is what I like," he said. "The son of Zordon kneeling at my feet."

Jason glared up at him, refusing to let his fear show.

Ooze gave a little laugh and called Goldar over. "Get him to his feet," Ooze ordered.

Goldar grabbed Jason by the back of the neck and pulled him to his feet. He held Jason by the neck and one arm.

Jason didn't even attempt to struggle against Goldar's hold. He knew that, without his powers, Goldar was much too strong for him. So he stood still as Ooze began to walk around him in a slow circle.

"Well, well, well, Jason," Ooze said. "It looks like you didn't get your full powers yet. What a shame. I was hoping I could destroy you in battle. Oh well. No challenge for me. But what would your dear _old_ dad say. He must be disappointed in you. The hope of the forces for good, helpless before his old enemy." He chuckled evilly as Jason tried to lunge at him.

Goldar wrapped both of his arms around Jason's middle, pinning his arms to his sides.

Jason struggled to free himself to get at Ooze, but Goldar held him fast.

Ooze laughed and turned away from Jason to look at the three tengas. "You did very well," he said. "Take your pick of the humans for your reward."

The tengas flew off as Jason increased his efforts to get away.

Ooze turned back to Jason, a look of amusement on his face. "You have a lot of spirit, boy," he said. "Maybe I won't kill you." He studied Jason's face for a moment, then smiled slowly. "I think I'll keep you alive," he said. "I want to see you squirm as I destroy this world and have you know that there is nothing you can do to stop me." He gave an evil laugh and turned away.

Jason had had enough. He hooked his right foot behind Goldar's right knee and forced him off balance.

Goldar lost his hold as he stumbled back.

Jason crossed his wrists in front of his chest. "Cougar ninjetti power," he said. He was instantly covered by his ninjetti outfit. It was a light tan in color, the same color of a cougar. Jason turned to face Goldar as he heard the beast give a snarl of rage and come up behind him.

Goldar struck out at Jason, launching a powerful blow at his head.

Jason blocked the blow with his crossed wrists, ducking down while he went into a spin. His right leg shot out in a powerful kick, catching Goldar in the chest.

The blow sent Goldar sailing back in the air. He landed on his back. He lay there stunned as the breath was knocked out of him.

Jason turned as Ooze came up behind him. He ducked down once more as Ooze swung at his head.

Ooze was knocked off balance unexpectedly as Jason ducked under his blow. He stumbled forward past Jason.

Jason moved swiftly. He stood up and struck Ooze in the back, knocking him down to the ground.

Ooze moved faster than Jason expected. As he fell, he reached out and grabbed Jason's right ankle, pulling him down to the ground.

Jason felt himself falling and braced himself on his hands to lessen the impact. He was not winded when he landed and he kicked his foot free, rolling over onto his back.

Ooze got to his hands and knees and lunged at Jason, but missed him as Jason rolled away from him.

Jason rolled out of Ooze's reach and came to his feet. He was about to attack Ooze when Goldar grabbed the nearest human and put his sword to her throat.

"Not another step, Jason," Goldar ordered. "Make one more move and she dies."

Jason slowly lowered his arms. He stood glaring at Goldar as Ooze got to his feet.

Ooze stood up and slowly walked over to Jason. He grabbed the young man by the throat and pulled his face towards his own. He was seething with rage. "You have more spirit than I thought," he said as he squeezed Jason's throat tightly. "I think I had better keep a tighter rein on you."

Jason struggled to breathe as Ooze squeezed his throat tighter. His hands came up to his throat.

Ooze released Jason's throat and grabbed his wrists, holding them tightly. "Goldar," he ordered. "Go get those special manacles. We need to teach this boy just who is in charge here."

Jason winced as Ooze twisted his wrists. He watched helplessly as Goldar released the young girl and moved off to obey Ooze.

Ooze smiled as Jason's eyes lit up with fear when he saw the glowing manacles that Goldar was bringing to Ooze. "These have a weakening effect, Jason," Ooze said as Goldar attached the manacles to Jason's wrists. "These will keep you from causing mischief while I attend to my business here."

Ooze released Jason as the manacles were tightened around his wrists. He smiled as Jason fell to his knees, too weak to stay on his feet. Ooze looked at Goldar. "Take him to the factory," he ordered. "We'll let him see first hand what is in store for this pitiful planet."

Goldar hauled Jason to his feet and took him away.

Ooze turned around with a satisfied smile as one of the workers uncovered one of his ectomorphican machines. "This should be good," he said and gave a wicked laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. This is just for my own pleasure.

A/N: Thanks to my supporters. I really appreciate the time you take to read my story and comment on it. It means a lot.

Ninjor arrived on earth in time to see Goldar grab Jason and lead him away from the construction site. He followed behind quietly in the shadows, making sure that Goldar did not see him. He saw Goldar take Jason towards an old factory and knew that he would have to move in now. If he waited until Goldar had Jason in the factory, he may not be able to find him and get him away.

Jason could not resist as Goldar literally dragged him along to the factory. The magic in the manacles had a draining effect on his energy. He saw them approaching the old factory and knew he should try to get away, but he felt almost as helpless as a new born baby.

As they were approaching the factory, something in the shadows moved. Goldar flew backwards from the blow of the being in the shadows. He landed on his back and rolled over to get to his feet, pulling his sword out as he stood up. He looked around, but could not see his assailant. He heard a noise to his right, turned and was promptly kicked in the stomach. He bent over from the blow. Before he had time to recover, a blow to the back of his neck knocked him into unconsciousness. He fell on his face and lay still.

Jason had fallen to his knees as Goldar's grip on him relaxed. He watched Goldar go down and turned to look at the person attacking Goldar. He felt relief flood over him as Ninjor came out of the shadows.

Ninjor walked up to Jason, a sword in his hands. He raised the sword and used it to slice the manacles off of Jason's wrists. As soon as the manacles fell away, Jason felt his strength returning. He took Ninjor's offered hand and let him pull him to his feet.

Ninjor smiled at Jason. "Good to see you in that outfit," he said. He looked down at Goldar. "We'd better get out of here before he wakes up," he said. "Ooze will not take it too well when he finds out you escaped."

Jason smiled at Ninjor and nodded. "I'm all for leaving," he said. "But Ooze is up to something here. He's using the people of Angel Grove to dig up something at the construction site. We have to stop him."

Ninjor put his hand in front of Jason's chest, stopping him from moving. "You need to get back to Phaedos," he said. "Dulcea helped the rangers get their ninjetti powers, but they have to make the trip to the monolith. You need to go with them. I will stay here on earth and try to stop Ooze."

Jason frowned at Ninjor. "You can't stay here alone," he said. "You will need help to stop Ooze."

Ninjor shook his head. "I'll be fine," he said. "You need to get your full powers. The only way to do that is take the trip to the monolith and pass all of the trials along the way." Jason opened his mouth to protest, but Ninjor put his hand up, cutting him off before he could really say anything. "This is no time to argue, Jason," he said. "We are all counting on you. Besides, with you getting away from Ooze for the third time, he might call on reinforcements to get you. Getting your full powers is the most important thing right now."

Jason said nothing as he let Ninjor's words sink in. Then he nodded grudgingly at Ninjor. "You're right," he said. "Just promise me you won't try to take him on all by yourself. None of us want to lose you."

Ninjor smiled at Jason and shook his head. "After the way I was towards you, you still care what happens to me," he asked.

Jason shrugged. "I said some things I'm not proud of," he said. "But if you can forgive me, I've all ready done the same with you."

Ninjor nodded. "You have nothing to apologize for," he said. "You did nothing wrong." He looked down as Goldar gave a moan and started to come around. "Let's get you out of here," he said. He took Jason's arm and led him off towards the park.

Dulcea sat outside the temple, looking up at the stars. She was too worried about Jason to try and get some rest. She did not hear the person who came walking out of the temple until that person was sitting down next to her. She looked to her right to see Kim had come out and was sitting with her.

Kim looked at Dulcea and gave her a small smile. "I couldn't sleep," she said. "I'm worried about Jason."

Dulcea returned her smile, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "He's a strong person," she said. "He won't give in without a fight. But Ooze likes to fight dirty. He won't give Jason the chance to do much."

Kim let out a small sigh. She looked up at the stars before speaking. "When Jason was chosen for the peace conference," she began, "I was happy for him, partly. But another part of me didn't want to let him go."

Dulcea turned to Kim. She wanted to asked her something, but was afraid to pry. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying what was on her mind. "If I'm being too personal, please let me know," she said. "But I need to know. What exactly are your feeling for my son?"

Kim looked at her in surprise. "We're friends," she said. "He's all ways been like a big brother to me."

Dulcea frowned. "Is that all he means to you," she asked. She held up her hand before Kim could answer. "If it's none of my business, just say so, but I sense something deeper between the two of you. Something more than friendship."

Kim looked away before answering. "You're his mother," she finally said. "You have a right to know." Kim gave a shrug as she turned back to Dulcea. "I've had a crush on Jason since sixth grade," she said softly. "but that doesn't matter. He's never given me any indication that he feels anything other friendship for me." Kim stood up and walked over to the fire, staring into it without saying anything further.

Dulcea stood up and walked up behind Kim. "Are you in love with him," she asked softly.

Kim turned around to her, tears falling slowly down her cheeks. "Yes," she said softly. She shook her head and turned back to the fire. "I really thought, when he left, that I would just enjoy being with Tommy," she said, choking down the emotion. "But since seeing Jason again, all of these feeling that I've tried to keep hidden are threatening to come out." She gave a small laugh and turned back to Dulcea. "I'm must sound like some stupid teenager that can't make up her mind, huh," she said. "I'm attracted to two terrific guys and can't decide which one I want to be with. Of course, my choice should be easy. Jason has never said that he feels anything more than friendship for me, but Tommy has made it known to me that he likes me a lot. That should make my choice easy. I shouldn't be trying to change things. I should just enjoy being with Tommy and let it go at that, right?"

Dulcea put her hand on Kim's shoulder. "I can't tell you what to do," she said. "But I can tell you to look deep in your heart. It will tell you what to do and who to be with."

Kim smiled at her and wiped her tears away. "Thanks," she said. "I'd better try to get some rest." She headed back into the temple without another word.

Dulcea went back over to where she was sitting before and sat down once again.

Neither she nor Kim saw the person standing in the shadows, watching them. Tommy had heard every word said. He watched Kim head back into the temple and followed behind her quietly, a lot of things heavy on his mind. Unlike Kim, he knew that Jason felt far more for her than friendship. Jason had never told him, but Tommy could tell just by watching the way Jason looked at Kim when he thought no one else was watching. Jason was head over heels for Kim. But Tommy also knew that Jason would never tell her, because of him.

Ninjor led Jason into the park and took him into a small clearing, surrounded by thick trees. "You can teleport from here," he said. "Let Dulcea know what I'm doing." He went to turn away, but Jason grabbed his shoulder firmly.

Jason met Ninjor's questioning gaze. "Thank you," Jason said. "You be careful. Don't underestimate Ooze."

Ninjor smiled at Jason. "I won't," he said. "You watch your back on the way to the monolith." He turned away, but turned back before Jason could teleport away. "One thing, Jason," he said. "Watch out for the shadow village. They don't like people coming through their village. They will try anything to stop you."

Jason smiled at Ninjor. "I remember," he said. "Don't worry. I won't let you down. I'll get my full powers, and make sure the rangers get the great power." He teleported away before Ninjor could say more.

Ninjor turned and headed back to the construction site. He was going to try and slow Ooze down.

Ivan Ooze looked up from his chair as Goldar came back to the construction site, the busted manacles in his hands. Ooze stood up, anger flooding through him. "What happened," he asked tightly.

Goldar seemed to cringe. "Someone attacked me from behind," he said fearfully. "I never saw who it was. They knocked me out and helped Jason get away."

Ooze let out a growl of rage and turned away from Goldar. He was seething with rage. That was the third time that he had had Zordon's son in his grasp and he had gotten away. It was time to call on more help. Ooze turned back to Goldar. "Keep an eye on things here," he said. "I have to go back to the moon palace. I'll be back in a little while." He transported away before Goldar could say anything.

On the moon palace, Ooze looked at the globe that Rita and Zedd had in their throne room. He walked up to the globe and concentrated on it. After a few seconds, the most horrific face anyone could imagine appeared in the globe.

The face looked at Ooze and frowned. "Ooze," the face said. "I didn't know you had gotten away. What do you want?"

Ooze smiled at the face. "I need your help to deal with a pest," he said. "I know where Zordon's son is and I'm offering him to you for a deal."

The face in the globe seemed to smile as it gave a little laugh. "Zordon's son died centuries ago," he said with amusement. "Where he is does not matter."

Ooze shook his head. "They sent him here to earth," he said. "He's been hidden right under your daughter's nose for the last seventeen years. I've seen his mark. It's him."

The smile faded to be replaced by anger. "You are absolutely sure," the face asked.

Ooze nodded. "Zordon even admitted to it, sort of," he said. "He's extremely protective of the boy."

The face looked at Ooze thoughtfully. "What do you want," it finally asked. "Tell me where I can find him and I'll gladly give you anything."

Ooze smiled broadly. "I want earth, Master Vile," he said. "Give me that and I'll tell you where to find Jason."

Master Vile nodded. "It's yours," he said.

Ooze nodded. "He's gone to Phaedos to fulfill the prophecy," he said. "The power rangers are there seeking the great power as well."

Master Vile smiled wickedly. "Show me what he looks like," he said.

Ooze caused Jason's image to appear in the globe.

Master Vile looked at the young man who was destined to be his greatest enemy since Zordon. His smile grew and he looked back to Ooze as the image faded. "Have fun conquering earth," he said. "I'll take care of your pest problem." He turned away from the globe and looked at his soldiers. "Prepare the ship for a trip to Phaedos," he ordered. "We have a special package to pick up."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Just like them.

A/N: All of the reviews have been overwhelmingly positive. I was nervous about submitting this, as it is my first story. I can't thank all of you enough. Your encouragement helps me write more. Thank all of you from the bottom of my heart, lol.

Dulcea looked up as she saw a golden light flash across the sky against the darkness. She stood up and turned towards the fire to find Jason standing there, alive and unhurt. She ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

Jason hugged Dulcea and gave her a smile as she stepped back. He put his hands on her shoulders and studied her face. "Don't tell me you were worried about me," he said.

Dulcea gave him a little slap on the arm. "No matter what, I'll always worry about you," she said. "You're my son. It's a mother's job to worry about her children."

Jason gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Ok," he said. "I won't bring it up again."

They both looked to the temple entrance as Rocky and Adam came outside. Their faces split into grins as they saw Jason. Adam walked over to Jason as Rocky turned back into the temple.

Adam smiled at Jason as he stopped to stand in front of him. He looked over Jason's ninjetti outfit. "Cougar," he asked.

Jason grinned at Adam. "I like to be sneaky," he said.

Adam gave a little laugh. They both turned as the other rangers came rushing out of the temple.

They ran over to Jason, each one happy to see that he was all right. Tommy stood back and watched as the other rangers each gave Jason a hug or a slap on the back.

Jason studied each of their ninjetti outfits with interest. He saw the wolf insignia on Billy's outfit and nodded. "Smart and cunning," he said. "Just like you, Billy."

Billy smiled at Jason. "You know me," he said. "I like to plan things out carefully."

Jason saw Adam's frog and didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow at him.

Adam shrugged. "I guess we'll have to see if I turn into a prince," he said.

Jason laughed with him and looked at the others. "Bear, smart and fearless," he said. "Ape, strong and agile. Crane, small and graceful." He looked up to see Tommy standing back. He saw his falcon symbol and nodded. "Falcon, swift and a fighter," he said. "Just right for you, Tommy."

Tommy smiled at Jason. "Mountain Lion, Jase," he said. "What's that stand for?"

Dulcea was the one who answered Tommy. "Strong, swift, silent and deadly,:" she said. "Just as the ultimate ninjetti should be."

Tommy nodded. "Just like Jason is," he said. He looked around. "Where's Ninjor," he asked.

Jason frowned. "He insisted on staying behind," he said. "He wants to slow Ooze down."

"What is Ooze up to, Jason," Rocky asked.

Jason shrugged. "He didn't share his plans with me exactly," he said. "But it involves digging some more at the construction site. He's seems real anxious to find something there."

Dulcea looked at all the young people in front of her and smiled. "It's time for you to start your journey," she said. "Zordon is running out of time. You must get to the monolith so that you can get the great power. Then you can stop Ooze."

Tommy looked at Jason. "Who's going to lead this expedition," he asked.

Jason grinned at Tommy. "You're the leader of the rangers," he said. "I'm just along for the fun."

Rocky gave a little laugh at this. "I think we'll get along just fine, Jason," he said. "I'm all for the fun." The others laughed at this.

Dulcea put her hand on Jason's arm. "Get your full powers," she said. "I know you can do this."

Jason smiled at her. "You stay safe," he said quietly. "Ooze may try something to get you, just to hurt me."

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She looked to the rangers. "May the power protect all of you," she said. She turned and headed into the temple without another word.

Tommy looked at everyone. "Let's get going," he said. They all followed him as he headed for the trail to the monolith.

Ninjor hid among the shadows near the construction site, watching all of the activity. He saw Ooze return and moved closer to hear what was being said between Ooze and Goldar.

Ooze looked to Goldar as he returned to the site. "Jason will not be a problem for us anymore," he said.

"What do you mean," Goldar asked.

Ooze smiled wickedly. "Let's just say that, as of this moment, his life as a good guy will not last for much longer," he said. "There is someone headed to Phaedos that will make sure that that brat is either turned to our side or destroyed all together."

Ninjor waited around to hear no more. He quickly and quietly moved away. Once he was far enough away from the construction site, he began to run towards the park. His heart was pounding with fear. He had to get back to Phaedos as soon as possible. He knew that there was only one being in the universe who wanted to convert Jason into an evil warrior. He had to make sure that Vile did not stop Jason from his quest. He made it into the trees and teleported to Phaedos quickly. There was no time to waste.

Tommy led Jason and the rangers down the trail that wound down the mountain. He was deep in thought as he felt someone next to him. He looked to his right to find Kim walking beside him.

Kim smiled up at Tommy. "Are you okay," she asked. "You've been awful quiet this morning."

Tommy gave her a warm smile. "I'm fine," he said. "Just thinking about our families. Until we can stop Ooze, they're not safe."

Kim didn't believe him, but didn't push the matter. She looked behind her to see that Rocky and Adam were walking on either side of Jason. Billy and Aisha were in front of them, but not too far. Kim looked back at Tommy. "It's good to have Jason back with us," she said. "Don't you think so?"

Tommy felt a momentary pang at this, but hid it from her. He nodded. "It's really good to have him with us again," he said. "I just wonder how long we'll all be together."

Kim gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean," she asked.

Tommy shrugged and looked back to where Rocky was telling Jason a very animated story. "I just wonder if Jason will stay here on Phaedos," he said. "It is his home now."

Kim frowned at this, but said nothing.

Jason was listening intently to Rocky's story as they moved down the trail. He was getting amusement from the story, but trying very hard not to let Rocky know. He had not gotten to know Rocky, Adam, and Aisha very well before he left to come here. He was finding out that Rocky was very exuberant about everything. Adam he found out was shy, but friendly enough. Aisha was outgoing, but not forward. They were great people and he was glad for the chance this trip would present to him.

Billy, Adam and Aisha kept interrupting Rocky, pointing out things in his story that were wrong, according to them. Tommy and Kim slowed down their pace to let the others catch up and also began to correct Rocky.

Billy suddenly gave a little cry of pain and fell to his hands and knees. The others came to an immediate stop and ran to his side.

Jason noticed the little dart that was in the middle of Billy's back. He heard noises in the trees around the trail. Before he could open his mouth to give the others a warning, people in animal skin outfits came pouring out of the trees, completely surrounding the group of friends.

Jason stood perfectly still as four spear tips came to a rest lightly on his neck. He wanted to see how the others were, but couldn't turn to look around. He felt his arms pulled behind his back and his wrists being bound together. Then rough hands grabbed his arms. The spears were lowered and the hands forced Jason into the trees. He happened to glance back quickly to see the others being restrained and brought along as well.

One of the people removed the dart from Billy's back. Then he and three others grabbed Billy by the arms and legs and carried him into the trees, following the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: I don't own anything to do with the power rangers.

A/N: Hope you like it.

Jason looked up as the trees thinned out. He found himself being brought to a village that was nestled in the shadow of the mountain. He remembered Ninjor's words about the shadow people not wanting anyone to go through their village. Jason tried to look around for the others, but the people pushing him along didn't give him the chance to look around. He was led to a small hut and taken inside of it. The people who had a hold of him pushed him into a small chair. One of them held Jason's shoulders down while the others tied him securely into the chair. Then he was left alone.

Tommy saw the men take Jason into one of the huts up ahead of them. He tried to move to follow them, but the men who had a hold of him pushed him towards a large cage. The cage was opened. Tommy was jerked to a stop long enough for his wrists to be untied, then he was shoved into the cage. He turned to see the others join him in the cage, except for Billy. Tommy watched in frustration as Billy was carried off into another hut.

Billy tried to fight the effects of the drug they had shot into him, but it seemed to paralyze his mind as well as his muscles. He was carried into the hut, placed on a cot and promptly left alone.

Jason looked up as the door to the hut opened. A woman wearing a long, flowing dress and big headdress entered the hut. She was followed by three, huge warriors. The woman walked up to Jason and stood in front of him, looking down with interest. She grabbed his hair and jerked his head back. Jason sat rock still as he felt a knife blade pressed against his throat. His eyes met the woman's, but he didn't flinch.

The woman studied his face without saying anything. She pressed the knife tighter against Jason's throat, frowning as he didn't even flinch. She suddenly removed the knife and let go of his hair. She turned to the three warriors. "Bring him," she ordered and walked out of the hut.

The three warriors walked over to Jason. They untied him from the chair, but kept his wrists bound. Then they pulled him to his feet and took him out of the hut.

Kim grabbed Tommy's arm as she saw the three warriors drag Jason out of the hut. "Tommy, look," she said.

Tommy and the others turned to watch Jason being led towards a throne. They saw a woman sitting on the throne, watching Jason with detached interest.

Jason was forced to kneel in front of the throne. He stayed still as he heard the woman rise from the throne and approach him.

"Get him to his feet," she ordered.

Jason was pulled roughly to his feet. The woman was right in front of him.

"Trespassers are not allowed in our village," the woman said. "You will be made an example of and they will watch what happens to people who come here uninvited."

"We weren't anywhere near your village," Jason said. His head snapped back as the woman backhanded him viciously.

"You are not allowed to speak," she said. "I will tell you when to say anything."

Jason glared at the woman. "I'll speak when I want to," he said. The two warriors holding his arms tightened their holds as the woman grabbed him by the chin.

"You are going to pay for defying me," she said. "No one who does that may live." She turned to the villagers. "Prepare him for sacrifice!" She released Jason's chin and turned to walk back to her throne.

Jason felt the hold on his arms relax and made his move. No one had noticed how he had loosened his bounds and that his wrists were now free. Before the two warriors holding him knew what was happening, he grabbed the two of them by the back of their necks and gave a surging heave.

The two warriors were caught completely unaware. They came together in front of Jason. The impact stunned the both of them and they fell to the ground.

Jason grabbed the staff of one of the warriors and turned to face the third one who had been standing back.

The warrior rushed at Jason, trying to catch him unaware. He swung the club he had in hands in an overhead blow, meaning to knock Jason out.

Jason held the staff in two hands, horizontally in front of him. He brought the staff up and blocked the blow of the club. Before the warrior could recover, Jason snapped one end of the staff around, slamming it into the jaw of the warrior.

The warrior went down hard, unconscious.

The woman on the throne pointed at Jason. "Kill him," she shouted.

The rangers rushed to the side of the cage they were in, watching as Jason dealt with the three warriors. They saw three more men rush at Jason and held their breaths in worry.

Jason whirled around to face the three men coming at him. He blocked the swing of one's staff as it came towards his chest. At the same time, he ducked under the swing of another club aimed at his head. Once again he snapped one end of the staff forward.

The end caught the staff wielder in the breast bone, knocking the air from him. He dropped his staff and staggered back.

Jason moved like lightning. The bottom of the staff caught the club wielder in the kidneys, causing him to drop the club and stagger off in agony. Jason came to his feet, gripping the staff like a golf club. He swung the open end up and caught his third attacker viciously under the chin.

The man's head snapped back and his eyes glazed over. He fell to the ground out cold.

Five more men began to surround Jason, all of the wielding staffs.

Jason stood in a relaxed seeming pose, but his muscles were tense as coiled springs. The cougar that was his animal spirit guide was ready to react to any attack, with swift deadly skill. He suddenly went into a kneeling spin, raising the staff above his head. He effectively blocked the staffs that were meant to strike him on the shoulders. He surged upwards, twisting his staff as he rose. He pushed the other two staffs away from him and snapped one end of it low, rite into the shins of one of the men who had tried to knock him out.

The man dropped his staff as pain knifed through his lower legs. He fell to his side, clutching his shins tightly.

Jason continued to swing his staff, hooking it under the other man's staff and tearing it from his hands. The top of his staff snapped down on the man's shoulder.

The man clutched at his shoulder with his other hand. His whole arm was numb.

Jason swung his staff behind him, blocking the staff that was aimed for his back. He turned swiftly, twisting under his arm and faced his latest attacker. He knelt down as the man swung his staff towards his head. Jason snapped out a quick kick, connecting with the man's stomach.

The man's breath left him in a burst and he staggered past Jason.

Jason gave him no time to recover. He struck the man on the back of the neck, knocking him to the ground. Turning as the man went down, Jason brought the staff in front of him in a horizontal position. He blocked the staff that came at his chest and twisted his staff to move this one aside. In a continuation of the move, he twisted his body to the side, avoiding the other staff. His right leg came up to his chest level and he snapped a sideways kick at the one man, catching him in the chest.

The man went down as if he had been pole axed, clutching his chest in pain.

Jason suddenly twisted his body like an eel in a trap, avoiding the staff that whistled around at him. He brought his staff up and hooked the back of the legs of the man attacking him. He heaved his staff upwards, knocking the man off his feet.

The man fell heavily upon his back and lay there stunned, the breath knocked out of him.

"Jason, look out!"

Jason turned at Kim's warning. He dropped the staff and blocked the punch that was aimed at his head. He brought his left fist up and slammed the man in the stomach. Before the man could recover, Jason brought his right fist over and connected with the man's jaw, dropping him to the ground. Jason turned as he heard three more men rushing up behind him.

The men suddenly stopped short and lowered their weapons.

Jason looked at them in puzzlement then felt a presence behind him. He turned to see the woman standing behind him.

The rangers stood in disbelief. None of them had seen Jason fight that way. Even Tommy, who had sparred with Jason several times, could believe the way not one of the attackers had landed a blow on Jason. They watched with interest as to what would happen now.

The woman studied Jason's face then suddenly grabbed his left wrist. She moved the wristband aside and looked at the mark on his wrist. Her head snapped up and she met Jason's gaze. She let go of his wrist and looked at the villagers. "Release his friends," she ordered. Her gaze went back to Jason. "You are headed for the monolith," she asked.

Jason regarded her warily, but nodded. "We are," he said.

The woman looked at one of the men behind Jason. "Give the one who was shot the antidote," she said. The man ran off as the woman once again looked at Jason. "Zordon's son and his friends are to continue on their way unharmed," she ordered.

Jason looked around as the villagers began to murmur. He turned back to the woman.

She smiled at Jason. "After seeing you fight, I knew," she said. "I just had to see your mark to make sure. Good luck, son of Zordon." She turned away as the rangers ran up to Jason.

Kim was the first one to reach him. "Are you okay," she asked.

Jason smiled at her as he saw Billy walking out of the hut. "I'm fine," he said. He looked at Tommy. "We'd better get going."

Tommy nodded. The group of friends turned and headed into the woods to get back on the trail towards the monolith.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

A/N: Hope this one lives up to expectations, lol.

The rangers got back to the trail in a short time. Tommy took the lead and the others moved to follow him.

Jason walked beside Billy and glanced over at him. "Are you okay, Billy," he asked.

Billy looked at Jason and smiled. "I'm doing well, Jason," he said. "I don't know what they shot me with, but it left me so that I couldn't move. It was kind of scary."

Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay," he said. "You had me worried there for a moment."

Rocky came up to Jason. "How did you learn to fight like that," he asked. "That was the most amazing fighting I've ever seen. Not one of them laid a hand on you."

Jason looked at Rocky and shrugged. "I've been here for nine months," he said. "It seemed like the only thing I've done since I got here is train." Jason paused for a moment and then continued. "I don't even think about what to do," he said. "It just seems to come like instinct."

Adam spoke up from behind Jason. "If you can fight like that without your full powers," he said. "I can't wait to see you when you get them."

Aisha nodded. "No wonder Ooze doesn't want you to get them," she said. "With your full powers and that fighting ability, you'll be able to do some serious damage to the forces of evil."

Kim walked silently behind Tommy, listening to the other rangers talk to Jason. She was not watching where she was going. She stumbled suddenly and went down onto her hands and knees.

Jason was right there to help her up. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "You okay," he asked.

Kim looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Fine," she said. "Just not paying attention to where I was walking."

Jason was about to say something when he noticed that Tommy had come to a stop. He let go of Kim's arm and walked up to Tommy. "What is it, bro," he asked.

Tommy looked at Jason then pointed ahead of him. The trail seemed to just stop. There were thick, heavy vines strung across the trail, blocking the way.

Jason met Tommy's gaze, the same thought going through their heads. _This is not good. _Before either of them could speak, they heard a cry of surprise come from behind them. They turned to see Rocky, Adam and Aisha being pulled off the trail by some of the vines.

Billy and Kim were trying to avoid the vines that were trying to grab them, while trying to help the others at the same time.

Tommy and Jason moved to help them, when the vines behind them came to life, reaching for them. Jason ducked out of the way, but Tommy felt a vine wrap itself around his waist. Before he could do anything, two more vines shot and grabbed his wrists. Jason moved to help him, but Tommy was pulled off of the trail by the vines. He disappeared from sight.

Jason ran up to Billy and Kim as the vines pulled Rocky, Adam and Aisha into the trees. The vines suddenly withdrew, leaving the three friends standing on the trail alone.

Kim and Billy turned to Jason. "What now," Billy asked.

Jason looked to where their friends had disappeared. "We follow them," he said. "But stay alert. You never know if they might try to get us too." He took a step off the trail. Instantly the vines parted in front of him.

Kim grabbed onto Jason's right arm. "This is not good," she said.

Billy shook his head. "It's like they want us to follow them," he said.

Jason nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of," he said.

Kim's hold on his arm tightened. "Are we going to, " she asked.

Jason reluctantly nodded. "We have to get the others back," he said. He let out his breath and took another step. More vines parted, revealing a hidden trail. Jason had a bad feeling about this, but the others needed their help, so he moved forward, Kim and Billy following him closely.

Tommy struggled futilely against the vines, but they only tightened their holds on him and dragged him further into the trees. Suddenly, the trees thinned out, revealing a large, vine covered temple. The vines pulled Tommy and the others towards the opening in the temple. As they reached the opening, hundreds of plants sprayed them with a green, misty substance. The four rangers coughed as they inhaled the substance. Their struggles ceased instantly as they felt their minds become clouded and their muscles relaxing. The vines pulled the four of them into the temple, then some others moved to cover the entrance.

Inside the temple, the four rangers were taken into a small room. The vines released them and let them fall to the floor, too weak from the substance to move. The vines retreated and more moved to form bars across the door, preventing anyone from entering the room or leaving it.

Tommy lay on the floor of the room, trying to get his thoughts gathered, but that spray had confused his mind too much. He felt the darkness closing in on him and he slowly passed out. The others were all ready out. All was quiet in the room, the four rangers not seeing the shadows that moved around them. The figures in the shadows smiled down at the four rangers, then retreated once more, just keeping a watch over them.

Ninjor arrived on Phaedos and walked up to the temple. He noticed how quiet it was and called out for Dulcea.

Dulcea walked out of the temple, surprise showing on her face as she saw Ninjor. "I thought you were staying on earth," she said.

Ninjor looked at her. "I had to come back," he said. He looked around. "Where's Jason and the rangers," he asked.

Dulcea looked towards the trail to the monolith. "They've all ready left," she said.

Ninjor frowned. "I have to go after them," he said.

Dulcea shook her head. "They must pass the trials on their own," she said. "You know that is the only way they will get the great power."

Ninjor shook his head. "I won't interfere," he said. "I just need to keep an eye on Jason."

Dulcea gave him a puzzled look. "Why," she asked.

Ninjor hesitated before answering. He didn't want Dulcea to worry, but he also wanted her to be prepared for Vile's arrival. "Ooze contacted Master Vile," he said. "He knows about Jason and is on his way here to stop him."

Fear gripped Dulcea for a moment, then she took a deep breath and calmed down. "Go", she said. "Don't interfere with their trials, but don't let Vile get to Jason. He can't turn back now."

Ninjor looked at her before heading off. "You watch out for Vile," he warned. "He'll come after you for lying to him about Jason."

Dulcea gave him a tight smile. "I've owed him for centuries," she said. "He took away my husband and made me lose time with my son. I hope he does want a fight. I'm ready"

Ninjor gave a little chuckle and headed down the trail towards the monolith.

Somewhere in space, Master Vile sat in his quarters aboard his ship. He was calm and relaxed. This trip was taking too long for his liking. He was afraid that Jason would get his full powers before he could get there and stop him. Then he gave a little chuckle. _So what_, he thought_. I can still break him. No one is going to stop me or my forces from ruling the entire universe_. He looked out his viewer, seeing the distant light that was Phaedos. _Very soon, son of Zordon, you will fulfill your destiny. Just not the one you thought you would._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the power rangers. Just this story.

Ivan Ooze stood overlooking the construction site. One of his ectomorphicans had been completely dug up and the second one was almost free. He smiled in delight as he saw the people of Angel Grove digging like mindless puppets. Everything was falling into place for him. With Vile going after Jason, he did not have to worry about that problem. Vile would probably take care of the rangers for him as well. With Rita and Zedd trapped in his snow globe, he didn't have them to worry about. All in all, his plans were working out. He would take over this planet one city at a time, with no one to stop him.

Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha were still unconscious in the small room in the temple. They did not stir as people entered the room, picked them up and took them away. The men in the shadows followed them.

Jason, Kim and Billy walked cautiously down the trail that the vines were revealing to them. They all three were nervous. Kim clung to Jason's arm, not letting him go too far ahead of her. Billy almost stepped on Kim's heels, he was walking so close behind her.

Jason slowed down as the trees thinned out ahead of them. He stepped into the clearing, saw the temple and came to a stop. "They must be in there," he said. He looked at the temple closely. "I don't see a way to get inside."

Kim glanced up at him. "Maybe we should walk around it," she said. "There may be an entrance on one of the other sides."

Jason nodded and took another step forward.

Kim and Billy still sticking close to him. They were about halfway to the temple when Ninjas appeared from nowhere. They were surrounded in a matter of seconds, swords held at their throats.

Jason stood still with his hands held out to his sides, showing that they were not there to make trouble.

Kim had let go of Jason's arm as the ninjas appeared. She and Billy had turned to face the ninjas on either side of them, their backs against Jason's back.

Jason watched as a man appeared out of the temple entrance.

The man walked up to Jason, looked at his insignia and smiled. "So, you are the cougar ninjetti," he said. "We've been expecting you."

Jason looked at him warily. "What do you want," he asked. He grimaced as one of the swords was pressed into the skin of his throat, drawing a little blood.

The man's smile grew. "First of all, you need to keep your mouth shut," he said. "Second, we are the guardians of the trail to the monolith. We decide who is worthy to travel on from this point. You three will have to fight in our arena. If you win, you and your friends may go." He stepped up to Jason before he continued. "If you fail, you and your friends die." He turned away from them. "Take them to the arena."

Jason, Kim and Billy were grabbed and taken towards the temple before they could react. They were forced down a set of steps and then down a long, dark hallway. They came to a huge set of doors and were taken through them. They found themselves in the arena and the ninjas withdrew, leaving the three of them alone.

Jason turned as he heard another door opening. He paled as he saw the three, huge creatures that entered the arena.

The three creatures that entered the arena were seven feet tall with bulging muscles. They had dark, scaly skin. The only clothing they had on were loincloths. Each one of them carried a large club with spikes sticking out from them. They saw the three ninjetti in front of them and let out terrible roars, rushing towards the three friends.

Ninjor came upon the part of the trail where the vines had grabbed Tommy and the others. He stopped as he heard something behind him. He turned to find the queen of the village behind him with some of her warriors.

The queen walked up to Ninjor. "What are you doing here," she asked.

Ninjor looked at her. "I'm following Zordon's son," he said. "What are you doing here, Queen Tulia?"

Tulia smiled at him. "I had a run in with Zordon's son," she said. "We had him and his friends prisoner at our village. He defeated my best warriors. I let them leave after finding out who he was and I sent messengers ahead of them to warn others not to stop them from their journey." She looked at the trail off to the side. "Some of my warriors were following them and saw when some of them were taken by the living vines," she said. "So we came to get them away from Toby and his followers."

Ninjor frowned. "I thought Toby was banished from around here," he said. "When he didn't become a ninjetti master."

Tulia shook her head. "I tried to, but he found some ninjas who were willing to follow him," she said. "They found an abandoned temple along this trail and took over guarding the trail to the monolith. He's determined to stop anyone who becomes a ninjetti from reaching the monolith."

Ninjor looked at the trail off to the side. "Then we have to get to them, quickly," he said. "They have to reach the monolith, before Vile gets here."

Tulia looked at him in shock. "Vile is coming here," she asked.

Ninjor nodded. "He found out about Jason," he said. "He's coming here to stop him from receiving his full powers."

Tulia turned to one of her warriors. "Get back to the village," she ordered. "Send some messengers to all of the villages around. They need to get all of their warriors out and protect the trail to the monolith. They are to let the ninjetti pass, but not anyone else."

The warrior nodded and ran off.

Ninjor looked at Tulia. "You do not need to get involved in this," he said. "Vile will destroy your villages."

Tulia looked at him and gave grim smile. "My people have fought Vile before," she said. "We have sided Dulcea against him and we will continue to do so. You are not the only ones relying on Jason getting his full powers. He is the hope for all of us to have any chance to defeat all evil. We will gladly do what we have to do."

Ninjor looked at her and smiled gratefully. "We should get to this temple," he said. "From what you've said, Jason and the others need our help." He started down the trail, Tulia and her warriors following.

Jason, Billy and Kim froze for a second as the beasts charged. Then self preservation kicked in and they scattered in three different directions.

Billy dove off to the left, flipping away from the creature that swung his club at him.

Kim went to the right, also flipping away from the creature that had singled her out.

Jason went into a flying leap over the head of the creature who went for him. He landed behind the creature and spun on his left heel, lifting his right leg up to his chest. He snapped his leg out in a powerful kick. It caught the creature in the middle of the back, causing it to stagger forward, dropping it's club. It brought itself to a halt and spun around, weaponless, to face Jason. It gave a snarl of rage and headed for him, meaning to crush him.

Billy stopped flipping and faced his opponent. He ducked under the swing of the club and spun on his left foot, his right leg straight out. He caught the creature at the ankles and it crashed to the ground, landing on its back. It gave a little groan and stopped moving, knocked out cold.

Billy stood up and looked to see how Kim and Jason were doing. He headed towards Kim as he saw her cornered by the creature.

Kim flipped away from the creature and turned around to face it. She jumped back as it swung it's club at her chest. She felt her back hit the wall of the arena and knew that she had nowhere to go. Before the creature could attack her again, it staggered off to the side. Kim looked up to see Billy standing there.

Billy smiled at Kim. "Let's take this thing down," he said.

Kim smiled at him and they turned to face the creature together. The creature recovered from the stagger and turned to face them. It charged them. Billy ducked low as Kim leapt into the air. Billy kicked it low on its shins as Kim connected with a flying kick into it's chest.

The creature fell onto it's back and also passed out.

Billy and Kim looked over to see how Jason was doing. They ran over to help as they saw him in big trouble.

Jason went to move away from the creature, but his foot slipped out from under him. He staggered and before he could recover, the creature wrapped it's arms around him, squeezing him in a bear hug. Jason felt the breath leave him and his hands went down to the creature's arms trying to loosen them. The arms tightened, causing Jason to wince. He took his hands and placed them under the chin of the creature, forcing it's head back.

The creature snarled in anger and tightened his hold even more, causing Jason to gasp in pain. Jason felt himself weakening and pushed desperately at the creature's head. He felt himself starting to lose this battle. The arena seemed to be spinning before his eyes and he felt the blackness starting to close in on him.

Billy and Kim came at the creature from both sides, kicking it in it's rib area.

The creature let out a roar of pain and let go of Jason.

Jason fell to his hands and knees, shaking his head trying to clear it.

Kim and Billy attacked the creature again before it could get to Jason again. This time Billy went high and Kim went low. They knocked this creature down and once again, it passed out cold.

Kim ran up to Jason and knelt beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, concern filling her.

Jason shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Before he could look up at Kim, he felt people grab his arms and pull him to his feet. The hands pulled his arms back and held him still as a ninja put a sword against his neck, tilting his chin up.

Kim and Billy were also grabbed, but they were just held, no weapons were pointed at them. Kim struggled to get free, wanting to go to Jason, but the ninjas held her fast.

Billy's eyes narrowed as the man who had ordered them brought here approached. "You said we could go free if we won," he said.

The man grinned at him with cold eyes. "I lied," he said. "No one may go to the monolith. You all will die, starting with your friend here."

The ninjas holding Jason tightened their holds as the sword was pressed harder against his throat. Jason winced as the blade cut him under his chin.

Before more could be done, warriors from the village flooded into the arena. Two of them grabbed the man who had ordered the ninjas around and put their spear tips to his throat, points digging into him. "Call them off," one of the warriors said. "If they kill him, you will die."

The man looked at the ninjas. "Let all of them go," he said. "And free their friends."

The ninjas released Billy and Kim, but the ones holding Jason did not move. The ninja with the sword looked at the warriors. "This one must die," he said. "He is not a true ninjetti. Only one may have the cougar ninjetti powers and that one died centuries ago." He dug the point of his sword a little deeper into Jason's chin.

Without a word, one of the warriors grabbed the ninja holding the sword and pulled his arms behind him, causing him to drop his sword.

Queen Tulia walked up to the other two ninjas, still holding Jason. "Unless the two of you want to die a very painful death," she said. "You will release him now."

The ninjas looked to see more warriors entering the arena and let Jason go.

Kim ran up to him, a rag in her hand. She placed the rag gently against the cut under his chin, trying to stop the bleeding. Her eyes met Jason's eyes and time seemed to freeze for her.

Jason's eyes were locked on Kim's. He saw the emotion in her eyes and felt his pulse start to quicken. He knew he had to look away, he couldn't do this to Tommy, but he found himself lost in her eyes.

Neither of them noticed as Billy moved away from their sides to go over to Tommy and the others. He tried to block Tommy's view of Jason and Kim at that moment, but from the look on Tommy's face, he knew he had been too late.

Tommy stopped short as he saw Jason and Kim and the way their eyes were locked on the others. He felt his heart sink. He turned away from the sight and looked to Billy.

Kim felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as she saw the look that Jason was giving her. The emotion she saw in his eyes was enough to take her breath away. She finally looked away from his eyes and concentrated on his chin. She took the cloth away. "The bleeding has stopped," she said softly.

Jason looked down at the ground, unable to say anything. He looked to Tulia as Kim moved away from him.

Tulia walked up to Jason. "I'm sorry," she said. "This should not have happened. I sent word out to all the villages not to stop you and your friends, but Toby has been an outcast for a long time now. He would not listen to me."

Jason gave her a nod of understanding. "It's okay," he said. "I'm just glad you showed up when you did."

Tulia smiled at him. "None of the other villages will bother you on the rest of your journey," she said. "But you will still have to face trials. That can not be avoided."

Jason nodded and turned as he heard the others walk up to them. His gaze met Tommy's. Jason saw the look in Tommy's eyes and looked away quickly. He turned away from his friends, looking down at the ground.

Tommy looked at Tulia. "Are we free to go, now," he asked.

Tulia met his gaze. "I've all ready told Jason you could go," she said.

Tommy's eyes flashed in anger briefly before he could stop it. "Jason is not leading this trip," he said stiffly. "I'm the leader of the rangers."

Tulia took a deep breath and looked at Tommy steadily. "My apologies," she said. "I did not know that. Please, continue on your journey."

Tommy turned to the others. "Let's go," he said. "We're running out of time." He turned and headed out of the arena without seeing if the others were following him or not.

Kim followed Tommy, walking beside Aisha as the others followed behind them.

Jason watched them walk out then turned to Tulia. "Thank you for everything," he said. He turned to follow his friends out without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I only wish I did.

Jason followed the others slowly. He was lost in his thoughts. He wanted to kick himself. He had let Kim see too much. He should have just turned away from her, but the emotions that he had seen in her eyes had driven all other thoughts from his head. He had done the one thing that he had been trying to avoid. Tommy had seen them, the look in his eyes had told Jason how betrayed he felt. Jason felt awful. He had never planned on letting Kim find out how he felt, but now she knew, without him ever saying a word. He continued to walk silently behind the others, not even looking up as Billy joined him.

Billy looked at Jason with concern. He knew that Jason was angry at himself for what had happened. He also knew that this was going to complicate things between three of his best friends. He put a hand on Jason's shoulder, letting him know that, no matter what, he would always be there for his big brother.

Jason looked up as he felt Billy's hand. Billy smiled at him and Jason gave him a small smile in return, but kept silent. He looked away from Billy and tried to concentrate on the trail ahead.

Kim walked silently beside Aisha. She was deep in thought as they continued down the trail. Her feelings were more confused now than they had been before. She had seen the love in Jason's eyes. The truth of his feelings was openly revealed to her. She had been so happy at first, but the more she thought about it, the more she wondered why he had never told her. Kim suddenly decided that none of this mattered at the moment. She was going to forget about this for a while and just concentrate on getting to the monolith. Helping Zordon was now her top priority. She would worry about her love life after they had stopped Ooze. At least her head decided that. Her heart was a different story.

Tommy walked ahead of the others in a foul mood. He was mad, and not just at Jason and Kim. He was mad at himself. He had known for a long time how Jason felt, but he had never confronted him on the issue. He also realized that he should have told Kim how Jason felt, but he had been too selfish. He didn't want to take the chance that she would leave him. _We're happy together, right? Why should I mess things up? _Tommy gave himself a mental shake. _What if she was just with me because she thought that she couldn't have Jason? _Tommy felt his anger grow at this thought. Then he gave himself another mental shake. All of this would have to wait. They had to get to the monolith and get the great power. Earth needed them to stop Ooze and that was what they were going to do.

Master Vile stood on the control deck of his spaceship. They were entering the atmosphere of Phaedos. He smiled as he saw the temple on the top of the plateau. "Land the ship near the temple," he ordered. "I have a few things to settle with Dulcea before we find Zordon's son." The warriors nodded and maneuvered the ship to land outside of the temple.

Dulcea came to the entrance of the temple as she heard the spaceship landing. She drew in a deep breath, and mentally prepared herself for a big fight. Vile was here. She knew she could not defeat him, but maybe she could delay him long enough to let Jason and the others make it to the monolith. She picked up her staff and faced the warriors that came pouring out of the spaceship. Then, she rushed out of the temple and into the battle.

Queen Tulia and her warriors had just reached the plateau as Vile's ship landed. They saw Dulcea rush out and they also rushed at Vile's warriors, determined to help her defend their planet.

Master Vile stood at the top of the ramp leading from his spaceship. He watched the battle with boredom almost. He knew that Dulcea was an excellent fighter, as were Tulia and her warriors. However, they were hopelessly outnumbered. He smiled wickedly as his warriors slowly took control of the battle. As more and more of Tulia's warriors fell, he slowly began to walk down the ramp. He was going to win. His smile grew even more as two of his warriors grabbed Tulia's arms and held her still. He walked up to meet Dulcea as she turned around.

Dulcea saw Vile standing before her and swung her staff at him.

Vile caught her staff with one hand and ripped it from her hands. He gave an evil laugh as two of his warriors seized Dulcea by the arms and held her still. Vile threw her staff off to the side and walked right up to Dulcea. "You lied to me," he said. "All of these centuries you made me believe that your son was dead."

Dulcea lifted her chin in defiance. "I will never let you have my son," she said.

Vile grabbed her chin viciously. "You just tried to stop me," he said. "But you have failed. And very soon, your son will be my ally and your enemy."

Dulcea jerked her chin from his grasp and glared at him. "Jason will never join you," she spat. "His heart is too good."

Vile laughed. "Oh, he will join me," he said. "I have ways of making people do what I want, very persuasive ways. Although, you have made my job more difficult. Seeing as I didn't get him when he was young, he might be set in his ways." He gave a little shrug. "No matter," he said. "I always did like a good challenge. Now suppose you tell me where he is, hmm?"

Dulcea gave a little laugh. "What makes you think that I would just tell you," she asked. "I would rather die."

Vile gave a snarl of rage and grabbed her hair, forcing her head back. "You _will_ die, Dulcea," he growled. "But when I decide, not before. Now, where is the boy?"

Dulcea spat in his face.

Vile just jerked her head back harder. "Still defiant, I see," he said viciously. "You can save yourself a lot of pain if you just tell me where the boy is."

Dulcea grimaced but remained defiant. "Never!"

Vile raised his hand to strike her, but stopped as a voice spoke up from the trees.

"I know where he is," the voice said. "I'll tell you if you let me and my ninjas join you."

Vile turned to see Toby and his followers come walking out of the trees. "Who are you," he asked.

Toby smiled. "Someone who wants revenge," he said. "Do we have a deal?"

Vile looked at Toby and a slow smile crossed his face. "We have a deal," he said.

Toby pointed down the trail that led to the monolith. "He and his friends are on that trail," he said. "They are hoping to get to the monolith. They want the great power."

Vile released Dulcea and looked at his warriors. "Fifteen of you stay here and keep these two contained," he ordered. He gave Dulcea a wicked look. "Put them on the space ship, in the brig," he ordered. "Then return to space and wait for me to signal you. I will let you know where we can be picked up."

The warriors bowed and then took Dulcea and Tulia onto the ship.

Vile turned to Toby. "Care to lead the way," he asked.

Toby grinned. "With pleasure."

Tommy had just suggested that they take a rest when they heard the spaceship land on the plateau. They all looked towards the temple, but their view was blocked by the trees.

Jason saw the ship clearly before it landed. He took a step towards the plateau, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to find Ninjor standing beside him.

Ninjor met Jason's gaze and shook his head. "You must not go back, Jason," he said. "You need to get your full powers now more than ever."

Jason met his gaze with defiant eyes. "She needs me," he said. "I have to help her."

Ninjor tightened his grip on Jason's arm. "You can not defeat him without your full powers," he growled. "I know you want to help her, but she would not want Vile to get you. She would rather die."

Jason tried to free his arm, but Ninjor grabbed his other arm, holding him with a vice like grip.

"Listen to me, Jason," he said. "She knew, all those centuries ago, what choosing the side of good would lead to. But she did it anyway. She knew that this day would come, even though we tried to prevent it. I know that she is willing to sacrifice herself to keep Vile from getting you. You need to be just as strong. Do what you know you have to do. Don't let your emotions get in the way of stopping you."

Jason stopped struggling as Ninjor's words sank in. Fear for his mother was clearly in his eyes, but so was a stubborn resolve. "It's Vile," he asked.

Ninjor nodded. "Ooze got word to him that you were still alive," he said. "He's come here to collect you. Try to make you his ally and not his enemy. The only hope we have is for you to get your full powers. Only then will we have a chance to defeat Vile and his forces."

Jason turned his head and looked towards the plateau once more. He turned back to Ninjor. "He has her," he said.

Ninjor moved his hands to grip Jason's shoulders. "Then we must make sure that her sacrifice was not in vain," he said.

Jason met Ninjor's gaze and nodded silently. "I'll go on to the monolith," he said with quiet resolve. "Then I will make Vile pay for everything he has done to my family."

Ninjor gave Jason's shoulders a squeeze, then released him. He turned to Tommy. "You must not lose anymore time," he said. "You are very close. You must receive the great power and Jason must fulfill his destiny. If you fail now, all hope is lost."

Tommy looked at Ninjor. "Don't worry," he said. "We won't fail. We've come too far to give up now."

Ninjor nodded. "I will stay here and try to delay Vile if he comes this way," he said. "Good luck, rangers. May the power protect you." He turned to Jason. "Good luck, son of Zordon. Go fulfill your destiny."

A/N: I rewrote this about four times. Hope I got it right, lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Not even a little.

Tommy looked to the others. "Let's get going," he said. "We need to get there as soon as possible."

Jason watched the others turn to leave and looked at Ninjor. "Be careful," he said.

Ninjor nodded. "You too," he said. "Go prove me wrong for ever doubting you."

Jason gave him a small smile and turned to follow the others. "I thought I all ready did," he said as he walked away.

Ninjor gave a small chuckle. "Yes, you did," he said. He watched Jason disappear around the bend in the trail. "You are going to give Vile the surprise of his life, Jason. I just hope I'm there to see it."

Toby walked beside Master Vile down the trail. He nodded to some of his ninjas and they disappeared into the trees. Vile looked at Toby as they heard the sounds of fighting. Toby looked at him and smiled. "Tulia has villagers watching the trail to make sure that no one stops the rangers," he said. "My ninjas will go on ahead and make sure that none of them can interfere."

Vile nodded in approval. "So we will have no obstacles along the way," he asked.

Toby shrugged. "We may," he answered. "But it should not be anything that can't be dealt with."

Vile nodded. "Good," he said. "I've waited, unknowingly, for centuries to get my hands on this boy. I'm not going to stop until I have him."

Tommy held up his hand, bringing the others to a stop. Before them, covering the trail, were skeletons of huge dinosaur like creatures. He looked to the others. "Let's move carefully," he said. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He stepped out cautiously onto the trail.

The others followed him carefully, trying their best to avoid the skeletons. They were about half way through them when they saw some of them start to move, slowly getting to their feet.

Adam suddenly went down, his right ankle grabbed by one of the creatures. He tried to free his foot, but the creature kept a tight hold as it came to it's feet. It opened it's mouth and lunged at him.

Billy saw Adam's trouble and leapt in, kicking the creature on the side of the head. It's head went flying off and it's body collapsed, it's hand relaxing enough for Adam to get his foot free.

Adam got to his feet and smiled at Billy. "Thanks, man," he said.

Billy smiled. "No problem," he said.

Aisha screamed as one of the creatures suddenly rose up in front of her, opening it's mouth and lunging for her. She jumped to get out of the way, but fell when her feet hit a slick part of the path.

The creature loomed over her and lowered it's mouth as if to devour her. Suddenly, it staggered off to the right.

Jason had seen Aisha go down and he ran over to lend a hand. His kick connected with the creature's side and staggered it. He held out his hand and helped Aisha to her feet. Before he could say or do anything, the creature turned around and charged him.

The creature swung it's front leg out, tripping Jason.

Jason landed hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Aish stagered away from Jason, going down on her hands and knees. She looked up helplessly as the creature descended on Jason.

The creature's front claws clamped down on Jason's wrists, pinning him arms to the ground. It leaned over Jason, it's long, sharp teeth inches from his face.

Jason tried to get his breath back as the creature's mouth opened, meaning to take his head into it. Jason moved his head out of the way as the mouth of the creature plunged down. He tried to move his arms, but the claws dug in deeper, keeping him pinned down.

The creature lifted it's head again and opened it's mouth to try again.

Jason tensed as the creature let out a roar and plunged again. His arms were pinned, but he swung his legs up, catching the creature in the neck.

The creature's neck snapped off it's shoulders and the neck and head flew off. The rest of it's body collapsed to fall right on top of Jason.

Jason tried to roll out of the way, but the claws had dug into the dirt, effectively keeping his arms trapped. The huge skeleton fell on top of him. Pain raced through his left side and he blacked out.

Kim and Tommy saw what had happened to Jason and they both ran to him. Kim knelt down beside him and tried to lift the bones out of the way. She desperately pulled at them, but they were too heavy for her to lift.

Tommy was almost to her to help when another creature moved towards him. He dodged out of the way as Rocky charged at it from the side.

The creature suddenly swung it's tail and knocked Rocky off his feet. He flew back and collided with a tree, knocking him out.

Tommy jumped on top of the creature and held on as it started to jump violently, trying to knock him off. Tommy saw a bone sticking out of the top of the creature, by it's head and pulled this out.

The creature stopped moving, stood still for a second, then collapsed.

Tommy stood up from the creature and looked around. He saw Rocky and ran over to him.

Rocky sat up slowly as Tommy approached him. "Did somebody get the license number of that truck," he asked.

Tommy stopped short and let out a relieved sigh. He held out his hand and helped Rocky to his feet. "Let's go help get Jason out," he said.

They turned and ran over to where the others were trying in vain to uncover Jason.

Kim looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "He's not moving," she said. "I think he's hurt bad."

Billy put his hand on the ground and pulled it back in surprise. It was wet. He looked at his palm and went pale. It was covered in blood.

Tommy saw Billy's hand and his previous anger vanished. "No," he whispered. He shook his head and grabbed one of the bones, lifting in desperation. "No, Jase," he said as he strained to lift the bone. "You are too close, bro. It can't end this way."

Rocky, Adam and Billy were there suddenly beside him, helping him lift the bone. They got it off Jason and moved to grabbed another one. They lifted this one off and continued from one to the next.

Kim and Aisha had grabbed Jason under the arms, ready to pull him out when the boys got him free. Kim felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she saw the lack of response from Jason.

Tommy and the others grabbed the rib cage of the creature and heaved. They lifted it enough for Kim and Aisha to pull Jason free.

As soon as Jason was clear, they let the rib cage drop.

Kim knelt and put Jason's head in her lap, the tears falling freely. She gently stroked his hair as Billy knelt down on Jason's left side.

Jason's shirt was covered in blood. Billy lifted it and saw a deep gash, blood flowing from it. He put his hands on the wound, trying to stop the flow.

Rocky tore a piece of his shirt off and knelt beside Billy, pressing the rag to the wound. Their eyes met, the same fear showing in them. They couldn't get the blood to stop.

Aisha knelt beside Kim and put a hand on her shoulder. Kim never looked up. She kept her eyes on Jason's face, hoping that he would open his eyes.

Tommy and Adam stood back, trying to think of something to do. They heard someone approaching and looked at the trail ahead of them.

Four figures in white, flowing robes were approaching them, two men and two women. They seemed to glow in the dim light on the trail. The two women walked up to Billy and Rocky.

"Let us see," they said.

Billy and Rocky reluctantly moved away. The two women knelt down beside Jason. One of the women put her hand on his side, covering the wound. Her hand began to glow and the blood stopped. The woman moved her hand from one end of the wound to the other and it closed up behind her hand.

The other woman took Jason's left hand. She removed his communicator and looked at the inside of his wrist. She smiled and looked to one of the men. "It is him," she said.

The man nodded to the other man. The women stood up as the two men approached Jason. The men bent down and got a hold of Jason, meaning to lift him and carry him off.

Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Billy moved to stop the men. "What are you doing," Tommy demanded.

The first woman turned to Tommy. "Do not worry," she said. "We are not here to hurt him. We are here to take him to the monolith. It is time for him to fulfill his destiny."

Adam gave her a puzzled look. "He doesn't have to face any more trials," he asked.

The second woman turned to Adam. "He was willing to give his life for someone he barely knows," she said. "We have been watching him since he got the cougar ninjetti powers. In all of that time, he has been honorable and true. His heart is pure. Doing what he just did proves that. He has no more trials to face. He will receive his full powers and become the ultimate ninjetti warrior."

The first woman knelt down beside Kim and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "We are the guardians of the monolith," she said. "I know you are worried about him, but he will be fine. I have healed his injury, he just needs to get his strength back. You will see him again, sooner than you think."

Kim looked up at her. "Please take care of him," she said. "I can't lose him now."

The woman gave Kim a gentle smile. "Of course we will take care of him," she said. "He is the chosen one. We could do nothing else. But we must take him to the monolith now, before Vile gets here. He is very close." She looked up to Tommy. "You must get to the monolith quickly," she said. "Vile is closing in on you. Your time is running out."

Tommy nodded. "We leave as soon as you do," he said. "Just take care of Jason."

The woman nodded. "We will," she said.

Kim leaned down and placed a small kiss on Jason's forehead. She gently removed his head from her lap and stood up, wiping her eyes. She watched as the two men picked Jason up gently and carried him into the trees.

The two women nodded to the rangers and followed the men.

Aisha put her arm around Kim's shoulders as Tommy looked at all of them.

"Let's go get the great power," he said. "Jason wouldn't want us to give up now."

The others nodded and followed him down the trail.

A/N: Hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. This story is just for fun.

Ninjor looked behind him as he heard the sounds of fighting going on in the trees all around him. Vile was close. Ninjor prepared himself and moved towards the sounds of fighting. He had only taken about three steps when a beam of energy came blasting from the trees, hitting him square on the back. He fell to his hands and knees, stunned and unable to defend himself. He heard an evil laugh and looked up to see Master Vile walking towards him on the trail.

Vile walked up to Ninjor and looked down at him, loathing clear on his face and in his eyes. "So, the mighty Ninjor, down on his knees in front of me," he sneered. "It was worth ten thousand years, just to see this moment."

Ninjor glared up at Vile and tensed, ready to rise and attack, but Vile was ready for him and shot another blast of energy at him. Ninjor collapsed onto his face, unable to even think clearly.

Vile knelt down next to Ninjor. "You have failed, Ninjor," he said with venom in his voice. "Jason will be mine. Neither you nor Dulcea are able to protect the boy. He will soon be in my hands. I will keep the two of you alive long enough to see me take complete control of him. I want to see the two of you squirm, knowing that you couldn't stop me. Then, when I have him by my side, you two will die." He stood up and blasted Ninjor with one more energy beam, knocking him out cold. Vile turned to some of his warriors. "Take him to the plateau," he ordered. "Tell the ship to return to the temple and place him with Dulcea. Then wait there for me. I will return with Jason and we will leave this pitiful planet."

The warriors bowed. Four of them picked Ninjor up and carried him off.

Vile turned to Toby and gave him a glare. "How much further," he demanded.

Toby shrank back in fright. "Just another hour," he said. "We are very close."

Vile grabbed him by the shirt and brought him right up into his face. "Get us there sooner," he growled.

Toby nodded and gulped. "Yes sir," he croaked out.

Vile released him and started down the trail again. Toby followed him quickly, not wanting to anger him anymore.

The rangers rounded a bend in the trail and came to a stop. There in front of them, was the monolith. They cautiously approached it. They could see each of their insignias carved into the face of the monolith.

Tommy went to touch them then jumped back.

Four creatures that were seemingly carved into the monolith, peeled themselves away from the monolith and came after the rangers.

All six of the rangers got into defensive stances. The creatures came at them, weapons waving. The rangers scattered and the creatures divided, picking their targets and going after them.

Inside the monolith, Jason lay on a table in the middle of a very bright room. The four robed people stood around him, laying their hands on his shoulders and chest. Light began to flow from their hands, covering his entire body. The light grew until it was almost blinding, then slowly faded away.

Jason slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see the four people standing over him. His brow lowered in a puzzled frown. "Where am I," he asked.

The woman who had healed him leaned over him. "You are in the monolith, son of Zordon," she said. "We have just bestowed on you the powers of the ultimate ninjetti warrior."

Jason gave her a questioning look. "I haven't done anything to deserve the powers," he said. "How could you just give them to me?"

The woman smiled. "Jason," she said. "You have acted with honor since the cougar ninjetti powers chose you. And you were willing to give your life for someone you barely know. We have been watching over you since you came to Phaedos to claim your powers. We know all about everything you have done. At every turn, you have proven to us that you are worthy of the powers."

One of the men stepped forward. "I have given you the power of strength," he said. "You will be stronger than before. This strength will only be available to you when you use your ninjetti powers. At other times, you will be as you were before."

He stepped back as the other man moved forward. "I have given you the power of magic," he said. "With this power, you will be able to face any witch or warlock and fight them on even terms. As with your strength, it is only available to you when you call upon your ninjetti powers."

The first woman looked down at Jason and smiled once again. "From me you have received the power of healing," she said. "This power will enable you to heal wounds on your allies. You will only be able to use this power when you are in ninjetti form. Use it wisely as it is not to be abused."

The last woman stepped forward. "To you, son of Zordon, I have given the power of knowledge," she said. "This power is available to you at all times."

The first man stepped up to Jason once again. "From your cougar ninjetti powers you all ready have the power of stealth and courage," he said. "Since you are now the ultimate ninjetti warrior, you are now ready to face Vile. Use all of these powers wisely, and you should be able to defeat him."

Jason sat up slowly on the table. "How do I call upon these powers," he asked. He stood up as the first man answered him.

"The same way you always have," he said. "But now when you call on them, you will be filled with all of the powers of the monolith." He held out a staff to Jason. "This is the staff of power," the man said. "It can only be used by the ultimate ninjetti warrior. No one else will be able to wield this staff. It is able to block magic powers and swords can not break it. It is yours now, son of Zordon."

Jason took the staff, feeling the power coming from it. He looked at the four people in front of him. "What about the rangers," he asked. "Where are they?"

"They are just outside of the monolith," the first woman said. "They have faced all of their trials successfully, but they are now in great peril. The stone guardians are attacking them. They need your help."

"This is not a trial for them," Jason asked.

The woman shook her head. "This is something that was designed to stop unworthy people from obtaining the secrets of the monolith," she said. "The stone guardians were not to attack them, but a spell has been cast on them and they will not respond to our orders. You must go help stop them. Then the rangers can receive the great power."

Jason nodded. Before he could leave, the first man stepped up to him. "You are the hope for all forces of good," he said. "With you, we have a chance to defeat Vile. Good luck to you, son of Zordon."

Jason gave him a smile. "Thank you," he said. "I will do my best. But right now the rangers need me." He crossed his wrists in front of his chest. "Cougar Ninjetti power." Jason felt the power flow over him, his ninjetti outfit was still the same color, but seeming a little brighter. He teleported out without another word.

Tommy knew he was in big trouble. The stone guardian had backed him up against a huge boulder and he had nowhere to escape. The guardian raised it's sword above his head, meaning to strike Tommy down. The sword came down, then found its way blocked by a staff.

Jason held his staff in front of Tommy, effectively blocking the sword. He heaved it up, sending the sword flying from the guardian's hands. The guardian turned to face Jason, lunging for him. Jason's left hand came flying forward, catching the guardian in the chest. The blow was powerful enough to send the guardian flying into the monolith, causing it to shatter into pieces.

Tommy looked at Jason, wide eyed with surprise. Jason grinned underneath his mask. Then he looked to the other rangers. "I think the others need our help," he said.

Tommy looked over and nodded. "How do we stop them," he asked.

Jason looked at the small pool in front of the monolith. "Rocks sink," he said.

Tommy glanced at the pool and smiled. "Good idea, Jase," he said. "Let's do it."

They headed off to help the other rangers.

Rocky was facing one of the guardians with his back up against a wall of stone. The guardian hurled his spear at Rocky. Rocky leapt into the air, doing a split and pressing his feet against rocks on either side of him. He looked down at the spear that was plunged into the wall between his legs, then looked up at the guardian. "That's a low blow," he said. "Even for a stone creature."

The guardian pulled it's spear out of the wall and lifted it again, aiming for Rocky's head. Suddenly, the guardian staggered sideways.

Rocky looked up to see Jason swinging his staff at the guardian. The blow caught the guardian in the side and it staggered again. It stumbled towards the pool and Rocky saw what Jason was trying to do. He leapt down and went into a flying kick, knocking the creature further towards the pool.

Jason looked at Rocky as he landed beside him. They jumped up and kicked the creature at the same time, catching it in the chest. The blow knocked the creature into the pool, where it instantly sank.

Billy and Adam saw what Jason and Rocky had done and began to deliver kicks to the guardian they were facing, knocking it towards the pool. Jason and Rocky joined them and between the four of them, the guardian was knocked into the pool, sinking below the surface quickly.

Kim and Aisha were climbing a trail along the side of the monolith, trying to get away from the guardian that was coming after them. They got to the top of the trail, and came to a sudden stop. They looked down at the drop as the trail came to an abrupt stop. They turned to face the creature as Tommy swung over on a vine, knocking the guardian off balance. Jason was there, knocking the guardians feet out from under it with his staff.

The guardian fell down, right into the pool and sank without any hesitation.

Jason jumped down from the trail to land in front of the monolith and turned to face the rangers. He pulled his mask down and smiled at them. "Thought you guys could use a hand," he said.

Billy ran up to Jason and pulled him into a hug. "Man, Jason," he said. "You had me scared for a while. I didn't think I was going to see you again."

Jason pulled back and smiled at Billy. "Now, did you think you could get rid of me that easily," he asked. "I've got to keep my eye on you, you know."

Billy smiled and stepped aside as Rocky and Adam came over and shook Jason's hand. "Good to see you up and about," Adam said. "Yeah," Rocky added. "Of course, you just had to take a nap for a while, didn't you."

Jason chuckled and looked at Rocky. "Being around you," he began, "I need all the strength I can get."

Rocky chuckled. "I think we're going to get along fine," he said.

Aisha came up and gave Jason a hug. She smiled up at him as they pulled apart. "Thank you," she said. "I didn't get the chance to say that earlier to you. You saved my life back on the trail."

Jason smiled at her. "Anytime," he said. He looked up as Aisha moved aside and Tommy walked up.

Tommy pulled Jason into a hug, then pulled back and viewed him critically. "You don't look any different," he said. "I thought you'd have horns growing out or something. Instead you still have the same, old, ugly mug."

Jason grinned at him. Before he could reply, Kim walked up to him. Jason's grin disappeared as he saw the tears in her eyes. Without a word, he drew her into a hug. Kim clung to him, crying silently.

The other rangers moved away, even Tommy, letting them have some privacy.

Jason held Kim until she stopped the tears. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly. He studied her face before speaking. "You weren't worried, were you," he asked.

Kim looked into his eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you," she said quietly. "I can't let that happen. Not ever again."

Jason met her gaze and gave her a small smile. "You never will," he said gently.

Kim allowed a small smile as she saw the expression in his eyes.

Jason pulled her to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We'll talk about this later," he whispered. "Right now, you have to join the others and get the great power."

Kim hugged him briefly then pulled back. She grabbed Jason's hand and they walked over to the others.

Tommy looked up as Jason and Kim came walking over. He saw them holding hands, but, surprisingly, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He was actually okay with this.

Jason let go of Kim's hand and turned to Tommy. "You six need to put your hands on your insignia's in the wall," he said. "The great power is waiting for you." He stepped back as the six rangers walked up to the monolith.

Each of the rangers put their hands on the insignias for their ninjetti powers. The wall of the monolith started to move. The rangers stepped back as the wall opened up fully. They stood still as their ninjetti animal spirits swirled around them. Suddenly, they were enveloped in a bright light. When the light dimmed, they stood in new ranger outfits with their ninjetti animal on the front.

Jason smiled as the rangers turned to him. Tommy removed his helmet and walked up to Jason. "We need to get back to earth," he said. Before Jason could respond, Vile's warriors poured out of the trees, along with Toby's ninjas. The rangers were completely surrounded, warriors and ninjas alike grabbing them by the arms and holding them.

Tommy tried to jerk away from the warriors holding him as he saw six of them converge on Jason. The warriors tightened their holds, not giving him any room to even think of getting away.

The six warriors latched onto Jason, giving him no chance to resist and held him tight. The dragged him over to where Master Vile was coming out of the trees.

Vile came to a stop as the warriors brought Jason over to him. He looked at Jason and the smile he gave him was pure evil. "Well, well, well," he said. "So this is the little pest that gave Ooze such a hard time." He moved to stand right in front of Jason, getting right up in his face. "It's a shame you made this journey for nothing, son of Zordon," he said. "You are now mine. I look forward to breaking you."

Jason stood perfectly still and met Vile's gaze without flinching. "I will not join you," he said calmly.

Vile sneered at Jason. "Oh, yes you will," Vile said. "It may take me some time, but you will join me. I guarantee it." He grabbed the front of Jason's shirt and pulled him right up to him, their noses almost touching. "There is no escape for you, Jason," he growled. "Dulcea and Ninjor tried to stop me and they failed. They are now prisoners of mine, on my ship. I am keeping them alive long enough to let them see you fail." He released Jason's shirt and stepped back. "Take them all to the ship," he ordered. "We will see just how much they can take before they die."

A/N: That's all for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the power rangers. Would be nice though.

Jason stood calm and relaxed as the warriors tightened their holds on him. He didn't give any hint of his state of readiness. As soon as Vile turned away from him, he made his move. Bending his knees slightly, he gave an upwards heave with his arms. The warriors who had a hold of him went flying. Jason crossed his wrists and called upon his powers.

Vile turned around and glared at Jason. He raised his hands and sent an energy beam blasting at the young man. Jason held up his hands and deflected the beam.

The beam shot out and struck the warriors and ninjas that were holding onto the rangers.

Jason turned to Tommy as Vile began stalking in his direction. "Get to earth," he shouted.

Tommy opened his mouth, but stopped as Jason shook his head. "Tommy, go," Jason said. "You have to stop Ooze."

Tommy glanced once more in Jason's direction and then nodded to the rangers. They reluctantly teleported away.

Jason turned just as Vile reached him. He could not avoid the backhand that caught him across the face. He flew back to slam into one of the rocks behind him. However, he did not stagger and fall as Vile expected. He stumbled forward a few steps, then stopped and faced Vile once again.

Vile snarled and shot out another beam. He was blown backwards as Jason repelled the blast back at him. He stood up slowly and looked to see Jason calling upon his staff. Vile smiled at him. "Well," he said. "It looks like the little boy has some new toys." His smile grew. "It will not save you."

Jason regarded him then suddenly swung his staff behind him, catching Toby on the jaw and knocking him down, out cold. Jason never took his eyes off Vile.

Vile held up his hands, holding his warriors back from attacking. "Leave him," he said. "He is mine."

The warriors stopped moving towards Jason and backed off.

Vile approached Jason. "Why don't you just give it up, boy," he asked. "You can not defeat me. Zordon tried and look what happened to him. What makes you think you can do better?"

Jason gave Vile a smile. "If I couldn't," he said. "You wouldn't have been trying to stop me from getting my powers the way you have. Now would you?"

Vile frowned. "You are too confident," he said. "I've only wanted you to join me, that is the only reason I have been after you."

Jason gave a little laugh. "My mistake," he said.

Vile gave a snarl of rage and raised his hands, sending three quick waves of energy at Jason.

Jason's staff moved like lightening. He blocked all of the waves, redirecting them towards Vile's warriors. The energy hit most of them, knocking them down and out.

Vile glared at Jason, who just smiled at him. "Making sure they can't interfere," Jason said. Vile looked to his few remaining warriors. "Take him," he ordered.

Jason turned to face the warriors, not seeing the satisfied smile on Vile's face. The smile disappeared as Jason's staff moved like a blur behind him, blocking the wave of energy Vile sent at him. Vile just barely ducked under the energy beam and stood up as Jason turned back around.

Vile looked behind Jason in disbelief. The rest of his warriors were down on the ground, unconscious. He looked up to see Jason looking at him.

"I can direct magic too," Jason said. "It's just you and me now. Care to dance?"

Vile roared in rage and charged at Jason.

Tommy and the rangers landed on earth and looked around at the deserted streets of Angel Grove.

"Where is everybody," Kim asked. "It's like a ghost town."

Before anyone could answer, they heard the sounds of heavy footsteps and turned to find a giant metallic scorpion approaching them.

"There's your answer," Rocky said.

Tommy looked behind them and saw another metallic creature approaching them, this one looked like a giant praying mantis. "We've got two of them to face," he said. "Time to call on our zords."

The rangers lifted their hands into the air.

"Falcon zord!"

"Crane zord!"

"Wolf zord!"

"Bear zord!"

"Frog zord!"

"Ape zord!"

The rangers zords appeared and they leapt into the air, landing inside of their zords.

"All right rangers," Tommy said. "Let's take these things down."

Jason stood his ground as Vile charged at him. He blocked the swing that Vile took at him with the top of his staff and swung the bottom of it around, catching Vile in the stomach.

Vile grunted as the blow landed, but did not double over. He grabbed at Jason's wrist, but Jason pulled it away, snapping the top of his staff forward, catching Vile on the jaw. The blow staggered Vile back.

Jason followed him and walked right into the blow that Vile swung at his head. The blow staggered Jason back and he dropped his staff.

Vile gave Jason no time to recover. He hit him with an energy blast, staggering the young man back, but Jason did not go down. Vile hit with another blast, knocking him into the stone wall behind him. Before Jason could move, Vile was there, his hands circling Jason's throat, squeezing tightly.

Jason brought his hands up, putting them between Vile's arms and surged them apart, breaking Vile's hold on his throat. In a continuation of this move, Jason's right hand snapped out, catching Vile in the face, staggering him back. Jason followed him and walked right into the blow that Vile launched into his stomach. Jason gave a grunt of pain and stepped back.

Vile smiled evilly and stalked after Jason, launching another blast of energy at him.

Jason staggered back as the blow caught him in the chest. He saw Vile raise his hand again and his hands came up, blocking the next wave of energy and sending it back at Vile.

Vile took the blow straight in the chest and flew back, slamming into the side of the monolith. He fell forward onto his hands and knees.

Jason walked towards Vile, gathering his staff on the way over to him.

Vile waited until Jason was almost up to him, then lunged upright, his fist catching Jason under the chin, snapping his head back.

Jason went down hard, his staff flying out of his hands to land a few feet away. His head was spinning. He heard Vile approaching him, but could do nothing to protect himself at the moment.

Vile stood over Jason and smiled wickedly. He brought his hands up and started to gather an energy blast to knock Jason out.

Tommy and the rangers divided up and went after the metallic insects with their zords. Tommy, Adam and Billy were taking the scorpion on.

Adam shot out his frog's tongue and wrapped it around the scorpion's throat.

Billy's wolf zord jumped up to clamp it's mouth on the tail of the scorpion before it could move forward and strike Adam's zord.

Tommy came at it from above, extending the talons of his falcon zord to grab onto the middle of the scorpion's body. He grabbed it with the talons and tore it in half, a thick purple liquid spewing out of it.

Adam and Billy released it as it began to collapse.

Kim, Rocky and Aisha attacked the praying mantis.

Rocky got behind it and grabbed it under the arms, holding on as it began to jerk around violently, trying to free itself.

Aisha came at it from the front, raking her bear zord's claws across the front of it. Sparks flew from it as Kim came at it from above.

Kim lowered the head of her crane zord and jabbed the beak of it into the side of the mantis' neck. Purple liquid spewed forth from the attack and the mantis ceased to struggle against Rocky's hold.

Rocky released the creature and it collapsed into a heap.

Tommy and the others came over to them. "All right, guys," he said. "Good job. Now let's go find Ooze."

Jason lay helpless on the ground as Vile prepared to blast him. He desperately held out his hand and his staff flew into it. He swung the staff up just as Vile released the energy blast.

Vile was not expecting resistance and he felt himself flying backwards as the energy blast caught him. Once again, he slammed into the monolith. This time when he fell onto his hands and knees, he really was stunned.

Jason slowly rolled over and got to his hands and knees. He forced himself to get to his feet. He turned to find Vile coming to his feet at the same time. Gathering himself, he started to walk in Vile's direction, watching him warily.

Vile turned to see Jason coming towards him slowly and a sudden rage filled him. He had to stop this boy, now. He raised his hands, but before he could gather his energy, Jason was in front of him, his staff swinging up viciously.

Jason swung his staff like a golf club, catching Vile under the chin.

Vile took the blow full on the chin and his head snapped back. He saw stars and could do nothing to block the next blow that Jason delivered.

Jason's staff seemed to move on it's own, coming down to connect with Vile's right shoulder. His staff seemed to pass through Vile's body and cut him in two, from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Vile screamed as he felt himself being torn in two. He seemed to stand there for a few seconds, then his body blew apart, knocking Jason off his feet.

Jason fell onto his back and lay there, stunned and unable to move. He took a few minutes to gather his breath and strength back. He felt better after a few minutes and sat up slowly. He gathered his knees to his chest and rested his forearms on his knees, looking to the spot where Vile had disappeared. Jason let his breath out slowly. He had done it. Vile was no more.

Jason sat there for a few minutes, then slowly got to his feet. He bent over to pick up his staff when something connected with the back of his head. He fell forward into what seemed to be a pool of swirling lights. He felt the blackness start to close in around him.

Toby stood over Jason, holding the club that he had used to strike him. He smiled as he knelt down and spoke into Jason's ear. "Well done, son of Zordon," he said. "But you forgot to watch your back. Time to pay for that mistake."

Jason heard Toby's words, but could not respond. Before any more could be said or done, the blackness took over and Jason passed out.

Toby stood up and looked to his ninjas. "Bind him," he ordered. "Make sure that it is good and tight. I don't want him to get away. Then take him to the temple. I will be there shortly."

Tommy and the others were just about to go find Ooze when a giant robot came around the corner. They could see Ooze in the robot, controlling it.

"I think we found him," Rocky said.

Ooze smiled at them and charged.

Ninjor, Dulcea and Tulia looked up as Vile's warriors began to collapse, seeming to melt into the deck of the ship. Ninjor tried the door to their cell. It opened and the three of them exited. They passed the warriors who were supposed to keep them contained, but these warriors were collapsing also. It was like they were dying.

Ninjor looked to Dulcea as they walked down the ramp and out of the ship. "He did it," he said. "Jason beat Vile."

Dulcea smiled as they turned around and watched Vile's ship vanish into thin air. Dulcea's smile faded as she felt something in her soul. Vile was gone, but something was wrong with Jason. She could just feel it. "Ninjor," she said. "We have to find Jason. Something is wrong."

Ninjor looked at her. "What is it," he asked.

Dulcea shook her head. "I'm not sure," she said. "But I think his life is still in danger. We must get to him."

Tulia looked at her. "You can not leave the plateau," she said.

Dulcea frowned. "I don't care," she said. "My son needs me. I will not leave him to whoever has him. Even if it means I die, I will do whatever it takes to save Jason."

Ninjor looked at her determined expression and didn't even bother to argue. He turned to Tulia. "Send some of your warriors out to see if any of the villagers know where Jason is," he said. "That way we won't waste precious time looking for him."

Tulia nodded and headed for the trees. She found some of her warriors and gave them Ninjor's orders. The warriors bowed and ran off. Tulia came back to Dulcea and Ninjor. "They will return here as soon as they know," she said.

Ninjor nodded and turned to Dulcea. "We will have to wait for word," he said.

Dulcea reluctantly agreed. She turned away from the other two. _Hang on, Jason, _she thought. _We are coming to help you. Don't give up._

A/N: I know, I know. But I couldn't think of a better place to end this. Sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own them. You know that.

Ooze charged at the rangers.

Tommy flew straight at him, trying to distract him from the others. "Guys," he said, as he avoided a swipe of the robot's arm. "Time to bring them together."

The rangers each nodded inside of their zords. "We need ninja megazord power, now," they all cried. The zords began to change so that they could be linked together to form the ninja megazord.

Once the zords were joined together, Tommy flew away from Ooze and made it to the megazord. He flew his falcon zord into place and completed the transformation.

Ooze didn't give them time to organize their defenses. He moved the right arm of his robot, catching the megazord in the chest and staggering it back. He moved to follow up and walked right into the rising left leg of the megazord.

Rocky had moved the control to stop Ooze from coming closer.

Ooze's robot staggered back. He pushed the control lever and the robot came to a stop. He moved the controls again, and punched out at the megazord.

Tommy moved his controls and the megazord ducked under the blow that Ooze swung at them.

Billy moved the right arm and it swung up, catching the robot in the face.

Ooze felt the robot falling and bailed out, leaving it without the rangers noticing. He teleported away and let the robot be destroyed.

Not noticing that Ooze was no longer in the robot, Aisha moved her controller and the right leg lifted to come stomping down on the chest of the robot, crushing it inwards.

Tommy called upon the sword for the megazord. It appeared out of space and landed in the right hand of the megazord. The sword swung around once, gathering power, and then swung down, slicing through the robot and blowing it up.

Tommy looked at the others. "Does anyone else think that was too easy," he asked.

Billy nodded. "I don't think Ooze was in there," he said.

Tommy nodded. "Let's send the zords away and find out where he went," he said. "We can't let him get away."

The rangers teleported out of their zords. The megazord separated and the zords returned to their bays beneath the command center.

Toby looked on in satisfaction as his ninjas approached Jason's prone body, carrying strong rope to bind him and take him away. Before they could reach him, ninjas in white outfits came out of the monolith.

They surrounded Jason's body, taking up defensive stances around him.

Toby snarled in rage. He was about to order his ninjas to attack, but the white ninjas beat him to it.

They charged at Toby's followers, determined to protect Jason.

Toby stood back as his ninjas were losing the fight. He stalked towards Jason without the white ninjas noticing him. He grabbed some of the rope and knelt down next to Jason, grabbing his arms and bringing them together behind his back. He began to tie Jason's wrists together, when he felt a very strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up and his face paled.

The guardian of the monolith, who had given Jason the power of strength, stood behind him. He jerked Toby to his feet, away from Jason. The other three guardians were there suddenly, kneeling beside Jason.

The other male guardian stood up and walked over to Toby. "You will not get him," he said. "And we are going to make sure that you never bother anyone again."

The guardian holding Toby shook him slightly. "We know what you had planned, Toby," he said. "You were going to offer Jason to anyone of Vile's associates that would give you the power you could not earn yourself."

Toby lifted his chin in defiance. "I would have started my training again," he said. "But then he showed up. No one cared about me anymore. So I planned out my revenge. I knew that I couldn't get near Dulcea, Ninjor is like a constant shadow for her. So I knew that I would have to get rid of her son. Then, they would have to turn back to me."

The guardian facing Toby shook his head. "You did not have a chance to make it to become a ninjetti master," he said. "You have no honor, you never did."

The guardian holding Toby grunted in agreement. "Jason fought Master Vile with honor," he said. "Never once resorting to fighting dirty, even though Vile tried that on him. You are no better. Striking him down from behind."

Toby snarled at them and tried to get to Jason once again. "Do you think they won't find out who he is," he growled. "I was just going to speed up the process. The highest bidder could have him. That way he would never interfere with their plans."

The guardian facing Toby looked at him in disbelief. "You were going to sell him to them," he asked. Then he shook his head. "Well, you are not going to hurt anyone ever again." He waved his arms around at the ninjas fighting. "Your followers are defeated and we will see to it that they never fight for evil again." He stepped up to Toby. "As for you," he said. "You wanted to know what was inside the monolith. Well, we are going to show you firsthand. You will see everything, from the prison you will spend the rest of time in. Take him away."

Jason slowly came around as the two female guardians tended to him. He opened his eyes and looked up at them.

The guardian of knowledge smiled at him. "It is good to see you awake, Jason," she said. "You had us worried."

Jason gave her a puzzled look. "What happened," he asked. The woman helped him sit up before she answered.

"Toby," she said. "He is the one who ran the temple. He hit you on the back of the head. He was going to take you back to his temple and put you up for sale to Vile's associates. But, as you can see, we have stopped him."

Jason gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you," he said. "I guess I owe you for saving me twice."

The guardian of healing put her hand on his arm, causing him to look at her. "You owe us nothing," she said. "We are all ready paid back. You defeated Vile. And, if I have learned nothing else about you, I know that you will continue to fight the forces of evil."

Jason nodded at her. "I will," he said. He stood up. "But right now, I need to return to the plateau," he said. "I need to make sure that Ninjor and my mother are all right."

The guardians nodded at him. "Go do what you have to, son of Zordon," they said.

Jason nodded at them, picked up his staff and teleported to the plateau.

Dulcea, Ninjor and Tulia had just talked to her warriors as a golden light appeared in front of the temple. Jason appeared after the light faded.

Dulcea felt her heart leap with joy and she ran to him. She enveloped Jason in a tight hug, tears falling down her face. "Jason," she whispered. "My son. You did it. You defeated Vile."

Jason hugged his mother tightly. "I'm so glad you're all right," he said. "When I felt Vile get you, I thought that I would never see you again."

Dulcea pulled back and studied his face. "Don't tell me you were worried about me," she said.

Jason gave her a smile. "You know that children worry about their parents," he said. "It's my job."

Dulcea gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. "In that case," she said. "I won't bring it up again." She stepped aside as Ninjor walked over to them.

Ninjor grabbed Jason and pulled him into a hug, then stepped back. He put his hands on Jason's shoulders. "Well," he said. "You proved me wrong for ever doubting you. I'm just sorry I missed the battle."

Jason chuckled. Before he could say anything, Tulia walked up with her warriors. "It is good to see, Jason," she said. "My warriors told me that Toby was trying to betray you. What happened to him?"

Jason turned to her. "The guardians of the monolith have him," he said. "They are going to make sure that he doesn't bother anyone else on this planet."

Tulia nodded. "It is as it should be."

Jason turned back to Dulcea. "I have to go to earth," he said. "Zordon still needs my help, and I want to see if the rangers have defeated Ooze."

Dulcea nodded and smiled at him. "All right," she said. "But you'd better not go in your ninjetti outfit."

Jason smiled at her and lowered his arms to his side. "Cougar ninjetti, power down," he said. His ninjetti outfit disappeared and he stood in black jeans and a tan, short sleeved shirt. He nodded to Dulcea and Ninjor and teleported to earth.

Tommy and the rangers walked cautiously through the streets of Angel Grove. They were worried. Ooze was no where to be found. They saw no one else either.

Kim looked at the deserted houses and buildings. "This is really scary," she whispered. "Where is everyone?"

Adam shook his head. "You don't think that Ooze destroyed all of them, do you," he asked.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "I hope not."

Billy looked behind them and saw some of the people of the city coming out of some of the alleys. "Guys," he said. "Look behind us."

The others turned and saw about thirty people walking out of the alleys and towards the rangers.

Tommy heard some noise and turned back around to find more people walking towards them from the front. They had powered down after the battle, so they could walk around the city without drawing attention to themselves.

Rocky and Aisha became nervous as they saw the blank expressions on the faces of the people. "Man," Rocky said. "Something is definitely wrong."

Aisha gulped as the people came closer to them. "They look like they are under some sort of trance," she said. "Don't they?"

Kim let out a little gasp as some of the people grabbed a hold of her. "Let me go," she said. She struggled against their holds, but they would not release her.

More of the people grabbed the other rangers. The rangers struggled, trying to get free. They stopped struggling as they heard an evil chuckle.

The people in front of them parted and Ooze walked up to them. "Well, well, well," he said. "What have we got here? Looks like you kids need some help."

Tommy glared at Ooze. "What have you done to them," he asked.

Ooze laughed. "They are under my control," he said. He took a jar of purple liquid out from under his robe. "And now, I think it is time you joined them." He opened the jar and put his hand in it, bringing out the thick, purple liquid. He walked slowly towards Tommy. "You should go first," he said. "Seeing as you are the leader of the rangers."

Tommy struggled to get free, but Ooze applied the liquid to his forehead. Tommy's struggles ceased and a glazed look came over his face.

Ooze laughed as the people holding Tommy released him. Ooze handed the jar to Tommy. "Time for the rest of them," he said.

Tommy took the jar and turned to his team. He slowly walked over to them and dipped his hand in the jar.

The rangers struggled as Tommy walked up to them, but, just like when Ooze applied the liquid to his head, they stopped as soon as Tommy applied it to them.

Ooze's laugh rang out as all of the rangers were now under his control. He took the jar from Tommy and looked around him. "Now," he said. "I think we should prepare a welcome for Zordon's son, don't you?"

The rangers nodded at him and walked away, heading for the command center.

Jason teleported to the command center and saw that Alpha had repaired a lot of the equipment. Alpha turned as Jason walked up to him. "How is he, Alpha," Jason asked.

Alpha shook his head. "He is getting weaker by the minute, Jason," he said. "You need to help him now, or there is no chance for him."

Jason walked over to Zordon and knelt beside him, taking his hand.

Zordon lay there, almost lifeless. He gave no response to Jason's touch.

Jason released Zordon's hand and stood up. He crossed his hands in front of his chest. "Cougar ninjetti power," he said. Once he had his full power, he knelt back down. Taking Zordon's hand once again, he placed it against his chest and closed his eyes, calling forth the healing powers.

A soft, golden light began to surround Zordon. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he took a deep breath.

Jason released Zordon's hand and sat back, getting his strength back. He looked to Zordon to see him meeting his gaze. "Cougar ninjetti, power down," Jason said. Once he was back in his normal clothes, he took Zordon's hand once again.

Zordon smiled at Jason. "Jason," he said. "You are safe."

Jason smiled at him. "Yes," he said. "And Vile has been destroyed."

Alpha walked up to Jason. "I have repaired Zordon's tube," he said. "We need to get him into it within five minutes."

Jason nodded, never taking his eyes off Zordon.

Zordon took his other hand and brought it up to Jason's face. "My son," he said softly, tears in his eyes. "The first time I get to touch you in ten centuries and it will be the last."

Jason felt his own eyes tearing up as Zordon gently cupped his cheek.

"I am proud of you," Zordon whispered. "No one could ask for a better son."

Jason leaned down and kissed Zordon's forehead. "I could not ask for a better father," he whispered. "And someday, I will find a way to get you out of this tube. Count on it."

Zordon smiled up at Jason as he pulled back. "I need to get back to work," he said.

Jason nodded and stood up. He squeezed Zordon's hand one last time and released it. He turned to Alpha. "Okay, Alpha," he said. "He's ready."

Alpha turned to his control panel and pushed some buttons.

Zordon disappeared to reappear in his tube, once again looking over the command center. He smiled down at Jason and Alpha. "It is good to be back," he said.

Jason smiled at him. He heard the doors to the command center opening and turned to see Tommy and the others enter. His smile faded as he saw the blank looks on their faces.

Zordon looked down at them and fear bit at him. "Jason," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "You need to get out of here."

Jason stole a quick glance at Zordon before looking back to the rangers. He nodded and went to teleport out, but before he could lift his arm, Billy was suddenly beside him.

Billy grabbed Jason's wrist and tore his communicator off it.

Jason shoved Billy away from him and stepped back as the others converged on him.

Tommy looked at Jason as the rangers surrounded him. "Master Ooze want us to bring you to him, Jason," he said in a monotone voice. "Just come along so we don't have to hurt you."

Jason turned to his right, but Rocky and Aisha were there. He turned to the left and found that Rocky had joined Billy on that side.

Jason backed up until he could go no further as Kim and Tommy approached him from the front. He was trapped. He couldn't go anywhere and he refused to fight his friends.

Tommy and Kim stood still as Rocky and Adam grabbed Jason's arms, slow smiles coming to their faces.

Rocky and Adam pulled Jason away from Zordon's tube. Before Jason could resist, Billy was behind him.

Billy wrapped his arms around Jason's chest and neck, holding him still.

Tommy lifted his communicator to his lips. "We have him, Master Ooze," he said.

Jason struggled to get free, but their grips were like steel. He felt the panic rise in him as he heard Ooze answer Tommy.

"Teleport him and yourselves to the factory," he ordered. "It is time for him to join us."

Zordon looked down at the rangers. "Tommy, Kimberly," he said. "Don't do this."

Kim smiled up to Zordon. "Sorry," she said. "We listen to a different master now." She reached up to touch Jason's cheek. "Don't worry, Jason," she said. "Once you give in, you'll see that it's really not that bad."

Jason increased his struggles as the rangers gathered tightly around him.

Tommy touched his communicator and the rangers disappeared, taking Jason with them.

Zordon looked down at Alpha. "Alpha," he said. "Contact Ninjor. He is the only one who can help Jason now."

Alpha nodded, then looked up to Zordon. "Can Ooze really turn Jason," he asked.

Zordon shook his head. "No," he said. "The powers of the ultimate ninjetti will not let that happen. When Ooze learns that, he may kill Jason. We can not let that happen. He still has too much to do."

Alpha said no more and turned to send his communication to Ninjor.

On Phaedos, Ninjor heard the call from Alpha. He turned to Dulcea. "I must go back to earth," he said. "Jason is in trouble. I need to help him."

Dulcea bit down the fear and nodded. "Good luck," she said. "And be careful."

A/N: That's all there is for this one.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: You know. I don't own them.

Ninjor teleported to the command center. He looked up at Zordon and smiled. "I see that Jason made it here okay," he said.

Zordon nodded but he was frowning. "He did," he said. "But then the rangers showed up here. They took Jason to Ooze."

Ninjor frowned. "What do you mean," he asked. "Why would they do that?"

"Ooze has a them under his control," Zordon said. "He wants to get Jason on his side also."

Ninjor shook his head. "He won't be able to," he said. "He has his full powers now. No matter what spell Ooze tries to use, it won't work."

Zordon nodded. "I know that," he said. "That is why I sent for you. You are the only one who can help him now that the rangers are under Ooze's control."

Ninjor nodded. "I'll get him," he said. "Then I will keep the others away from him as he settles things with Ooze. Do you know where they took him?"

Zordon nodded. "Ooze told them to take him to his factory," he said.

Ninjor nodded. "Then that is where I'm headed," he said. "Don't worry, Zordon. Ooze won't kill him. If he can't turn Jason, he will keep him alive. He'll want him alive to rub it in his face." Ninjor teleported out without another word.

Ooze stood up from his chair as the rangers teleported into the factory with Jason. He walked over to them with a satisfied smile. "Well done," he said. He looked at Jason, who was struggling to get away. "Now, don't struggle, Jason," he said. "It won't do you any good." He took the jar out of his robe, opened it and walked up to Jason. "Just relax and this won't hurt at all."

Jason tried to move his head away as Ooze took some of the liquid and raise it towards his forehead.

Ooze smiled as Billy's arm moved from around Jason's throat and grabbed his chin, holding his head still. Ooze applied the liquid to Jason's forehead and stepped back.

Jason glared at Ooze. He continued to struggle to get free.

Ooze frowned. He put the jar away and walked up to Jason, looking at him closely. He studied Jason's eyes, but they were not glazed over. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He stepped back and nodded. "You got your full powers," he said. "Well. This messes up what I had planned for you. What do I do with you now?"

Jason glared at Ooze, but said nothing.

Ooze gave a little chuckle as he watched Jason trying to get away, almost in desperation. "I should just kill you outright," he said. "But then, who would I gloat to when I take over this planet?" He stepped closer to Jason and leaned close to him. "I'm not going to kill you," he said. "Not yet. I want to see you squirm. See you wanting to do something to stop me, but knowing that you are totally helpless to do anything."

Jason tried to lunge at Ooze, but Rocky, Billy and Adam tightened their holds on him.

Ooze began to laugh as Jason struggled harder. "You have lost, Jason," he said. "You can do nothing to stop me. I am going to enjoy watching you squirm."

Tommy, Kim and Aisha stood back, watching Jason fight to get to Ooze. Tommy and Aisha smiled as Ooze walked up to Jason, putting his hand on his forehead.

Ooze caused some lightning to shoot out, knocking Jason out.

Kim was not smiling. Something deep inside of her began to stir, wanting to stop what was happening to Jason.

Ooze looked at Rocky and Adam. "Take him down to the basement," he ordered. "Goldar, you make sure he's chained up to one of the beams down there. Make sure he won't be able to get away."

Rocky and Adam drug Jason's unconscious body towards the stairs. Goldar followed them.

Ooze turned to the other rangers. "Let's make some plans," he said.

Ninjor's teleportation beam put him just outside of the factory. He saw an unguarded side entrance and slipped inside the factory. He arrived in time to see Ooze knock Jason out, then have him taken down to the basement. Ninjor stayed in the shadows, not letting anyone know that he was there. He followed behind Rocky, Adam and Goldar and watched as Goldar chained Jason to one of the beams in the basement. He shrank back more in the shadows as the three then turned and left the basement. Ninjor made sure that no one else was around, then quietly walked over to Jason.

Jason was still out. They had placed him in a sitting position, his arms drawn behind him and chained around the beam. The chains also crossed his torso three times. Ninjor frowned. He would have to cut these chains to get Jason free. He heard someone approaching and went back into the shadows.

Kim cautiously approached Jason, conflicting emotions crossing her face. Ooze's hold on her was weakening, but she was still influenced enough to not want to free Jason. She knelt down in front of him and reached out slowly, her hand touching his cheek. Something deep inside of her started to take control, fighting the control that Ooze had over her.

Jason began to stir. He gave a little groan and slowly opened his eyes, lifting his head. He felt a gentle hand on his cheek and looked up to see Kim in front of him. His eyes locked onto hers and he saw the glazed look slowly leaving her eyes.

Kim felt the control Ooze had over her fading away. She could not look away from Jason's eyes. The love that she saw there was working to pull her back to herself. Suddenly, her mind cleared and she smiled at Jason.

Jason saw the glazed look leave her eyes and he smiled at her. "Kim," he whispered. "You shouldn't be here. If Ooze finds out, I don't know what he'll do to you."

Kim shook her head. "I don't care," she whispered back. "I can't leave you here like this. I have to get you free."

Jason shook his head. "You have to figure out how to free the others from Ooze's control," he said, still in a whisper. "I'll be all right. For a while, anyway. He doesn't want me dead, otherwise he'd have killed me before this."

Kim frowned at him. "I don't know how to help the others," she whispered. "I think the only reason I was able to get control was because of you."

Jason looked thoughtful for a moment, then an idea came to him. "They need to morph," he whispered. "With Zordon back, that should break Ooze's hold over them."

Kim smiled and nodded. "That just might work," she whispered. "Are you sure that you'll be all right?"

Jason nodded. "I'll figure some way out of this," he said. "Just don't let any of them know that you're not controlled anymore."

Kim leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry," she whispered in his ear. "I'll be careful." She stood up and quietly walked away from him, glancing back once before heading up the stairs.

Jason watched her go and tried not to worry about her. He heard a noise in the shadows and squinted, trying to see in the darkness. He saw someone approach him from the shadows and tensed, not recognizing the person approaching him.

Ninjor walked quietly over to Jason. He stepped out of the shadows and saw Jason relax as he recognized him.

Jason gave Ninjor a small smile. "Am I glad to see you," he whispered. "How did you know where I was?"

Ninjor knelt down in front of Jason. "Zordon," he whispered. "As soon as the rangers took you away, he contacted me." Ninjor studied the chains. "I have to get these off of you," he whispered. "I'll look around and see if I can find something to cut them with."

Jason nodded at him. "Just don't let Ooze know that you're around," he said softly. "If he finds you, there's no telling what he might do."

Ninjor nodded and stood up. "I'll be back," he said. "Don't go anywhere."

Jason shook his head, but said nothing as Ninjor disappeared into the shadows once more.

Ooze watched the workers as they began to load jars of his liquid ooze onto trucks, ready to start shipping them to nearby cities. He was in a good mood. The rangers were under his control. He had Zordon's son chained up and helpless downstairs. There was no one to stop him from gaining control over this planet. He decided that, as soon as this planet was conquered, he would move on to others. There was no one to stop him and he would have the help of the rangers if anyone opposed him.

Tommy and the other rangers stood by the trucks, making sure that the loading was going smoothly.

Kim had slipped away unnoticed. She came back the same way. She stood beside the others, trying to think of a way to get them to morph. She was careful to keep a blank expression on her face, so no one would know that she was no longer controlled by Ooze. She saw Ninjor sneaking away from one of the trucks, carrying a pair of bolt cutters and her heart skipped a beat. She had to fight the smile that wanted to cross her face. Ninjor was here, and from the looks of things, he was going to help Jason get free. Now she had to think of something to help the other rangers break Ooze's spell.

Ninjor once again quietly went down the basement stairs. He kept in the shadows as he walked over towards Jason. He stopped as he saw Goldar standing in front of Jason. He silently made his way over there and stood listening to Goldar, while keeping an eye on him.

Goldar leered down at Jason. "I should have teamed up with Ooze a long time ago," he said. "He has actually taken care of you. That's something that Rita and Zedd were never able to do." He knelt down in front of Jason. "I just hope that, when the time comes, he let's me be the one to kill you," he said. "Nothing would give me more pleasure." He stood back up. "Don't get too comfortable here, Jason," he said. "You never know when Ooze might tire of keeping you around, then I'll get to watch you die."

Ninjor had heard enough. It was time to get Jason out of here. He made a noise to attract Goldar's attention.

Goldar turned at the noise and stalked over towards the shadows.

Ninjor struck fast. His fist shot out, striking Goldar on the face. He followed up after the staggering monster and struck out again. His fist buried itself deep in Goldar's stomach, doubling him over. He struck him on the back of the neck, knocking him down.

Goldar fell onto his face, out cold.

Ninjor walked over to Jason and moved behind him. He applied the bolt cutters to the chains. He cut quickly and quietly, freeing Jason within a matter of minutes.

Jason pulled his arms free as the chains fell around him. He pulled himself to his feet as Ninjor came back around to face him.

Ninjor threw the bolt cutters away and smiled at Jason. "I don't suppose I could talk you into leaving here," he said, rather than asked.

Jason looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "And let Ooze have free rein," he asked. "I don't think so. I'm going to stop him now, before he gets anymore people under his control."

Ninjor shook his head. "Well, I guess I'll just stick around," he said. "After all, I missed your battle with Vile. I want to see just what you can do."

Jason grinned at him and stepped back. He crossed his hands in front of his chest. "Cougar ninjetti power," he said. He felt the powers flow over him and through him. He looked back to Ninjor. "Should we go pay our respects to Ooze," he asked.

Ninjor chuckled. "I think we should," he said. "After you."

Jason nodded and headed for the stairs, Ninjor right behind him.

Ooze turned as he heard someone coming up the basement stairs. Rage filled him as Jason appeared. He turned to the rangers. "Morph and get him," he ordered.

Tommy looked to the others. "It's morphing time," he said.

The rangers all grabbed their morphers.

"Falcon, Crane, Frog, Wolf, Bear, Ape."

The rangers morphed and moved towards Jason. Jason tensed, ready to fight if necessary. Kim moved faster than the others. She moved to stand beside Jason, taking up a defensive stance.

Tommy and the others came to a slow stop, shaking their heads as if to clear them. They turned and looked at Ooze. Tommy stepped forward. "Big mistake, Ooze," he said. "Zordon is back and with us morphing, he was able to overcome your control over us."

Ooze snarled and called upon his tengas. The bird creatures appeared and faced the rangers. "Destroy them," he said. The tengas charged the rangers as Ooze made to move away.

Jason saw Ooze trying to leave and leapt over the rangers and tengas to land in front of him. "Not this time," he said as he called upon his staff. "This ends now, Ooze," he said, taking up a defensive stance.

Ooze gave Jason a smile. "I've had enough of you," he growled. "You're right. Let's end this now." He charged at Jason.

Ninjor turned as he heard a growl behind him. He smiled at Goldar. "Looks like it's just you and me," he said to Goldar.

Goldar rushed at him.

The final battle began.

A/N: Only a couple of chapters left. I'll post the next one soon. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I'd like to.

A/N: Here's the next one. Hope you like it.

Goldar charged at Ninjor. Ninjor blocked Goldar's sword with his own, then swung his back, slashing Goldar across the chest.

Goldar staggered back, looking down at the scratch on his armor. He snarled and rushed at Ninjor again, his sword swinging up.

Ninjor ducked under Goldar's sword and threw out his left fist, catching the monster in the stomach.

Goldar bent over, gasping for air. He saw Ninjor's fist heading for his head, but could not move away in time.

Ninjor connected with Goldar's head and knocked him staggering sideways. Ninjor followed him, giving him no time to recover. He bent his knees and swung his right fist in an uppercut that caught Goldar on the chin.

Goldar felt his knees give way and he fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees.

Ninjor came up to Goldar and slammed the handle of his sword down onto Goldar's head.

Goldar collapsed in a heap, once again knocked out cold.

Ninjor turned from Goldar, saw the rangers fighting the tengas and went over to help where he could.

Tommy ducked under the swing of one of the tengas, kicking out his leg to trip another one that tried to attack him from the side. He came up, throwing a punch at the one in front of him. The blow connected with the tenga's head and he staggered back.

Rocky and Adam were fighting off three tengas together. Rocky slammed one in the chest, watching it stagger back as Adam kicked one in the chest. They stood side by side and delivered a double front kick into the last tenga. The blow knocked the tenga off his feet.

Billy and Aisha stood back to back, fighting off four tengas that were trying to surround them. They linked their arms and spun each other around, kicking the tengas back. Two of the tengas fell off their feet. The other two were knocked off their feet by Tommy, who did a flying kick, both his legs connecting with the tengas.

Kim flipped away from the two tengas that had chosen to attack her. She did not see the one who was approaching her from behind. It's wings encircled her torso, trapping her arms at her sides. She used it's hold to her advantage and kicked out at the two tengas, hitting both of them in the chest. They staggered back, right into Ninjor's arms. He grabbed them by the necks and brought them together with a mighty heave, knocking them out.

Tommy kicked the tenga, holding Kim, in the back, forcing it to let her go. He went into a spin, his fist hitting the tenga on the side of the head. It went down, out cold.

Billy and Aisha managed to take their tengas out, and turned to find Rocky and Adam finishing their tengas off.

They all walked up to Ninjor. "Should we help Jason," Tommy asked.

Ninjor shook his head. "Not unless he needs it," he said. "He needs to do this, for his father."

Ooze charged at Jason. His rage overrode his common sense. His only thought was a to get his hands on this boy, this trouble maker, and tear him apart.

Jason stood his ground. When Ooze was within reach, he snapped the upper part of his staff around, catching Ooze on the side of the head.

Ooze staggered to the side, stunned. He forced himself to come to a stop and spun to face Jason, who was walking towards him. Ooze fired some lightning at Jason, but Jason raised his staff and deflected the blow.

Jason went into a spinning kick, catching Ooze in the chest. He watched as Ooze staggered back and followed him up at a slow pace.

Ooze felt desperation building inside of him. He had to take care of this boy. Too many of his plans would be ruined if he let Jason live. With fresh determination, he stopped his stagger and turned to face Jason.

Jason cautiously approached Ooze, watching him for any sign of an attack. He ducked under the swing that Ooze took at him, spun on his left foot, his right leg straight out. He caught Ooze on his ankles, tripping him.

Ooze fell onto his back. He rolled over to Jason before he could move away and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down as well.

Jason fell hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Ooze didn't give him a chance to recover, he lunged forward, his hands reaching out and clamping on Jason's throat. He squeezed tightly, cutting of Jason's air.

Jason brought his hands up, desperately trying to loosen Ooze's hands.

Ooze gave him an evil smile and tightened his hold even more. He suddenly gave a grunt as Jason slammed his knees into Ooze's back.

Jason felt Ooze's hold loosen and he brought his hands in-between Ooze's arms, surging them apart.

Ooze lost his hold on Jason's throat and felt himself falling forward. He placed his right hand on Jason's chest to steady himself. Unconsciously, he shot Jason with some lightning.

Jason gasped as pain rushed through his whole body from the lightning.

Ooze smiled and zapped him again. His smile grew wider as Jason arched his back with the pain, trying to dislodge Ooze.

Jason brought his left fist up, hitting Ooze in the side of the head. He felt Ooze falling off of him and rolled the opposite way, painfully bringing himself to his hands and knees. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He heard Ooze approaching him, but could do nothing to protect himself.

Ooze staggered over to Jason. He reached down and grabbed Jason by the back of the neck, pulling him to his feet. He held Jason with his left hand and put his right arm around Jason's chest, his hand resting directly over Jason's heart. "It ends now, Jason," he said. "One direct blow to your heart, and I win."

Jason fought against the pain and brought his hands up to grab Ooze's right wrist. He heave on the trapped limb, bending at the waist.

Ooze lost his grip on Jason as he flew over Jason's head to land on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He lay there, stunned and unable to react as Jason walked up to him.

Jason had his staff in his hands as he walked over to Ooze. He concentrated his powers, feeling them flowing through his staff. He brought his staff down on Ooze, slicing through him.

Ooze let out one scream, then disappeared in an explosion of light.

Jason dropped his staff and sank to his hands and knees, trying to get his strength back.

The rangers and Ninjor ran up to him. Kim reached him first and knelt down beside him, her hand going out to grab his shoulder.

Tommy knelt down on Jason's other side, gripping his other shoulder.

Jason tried to lift his head, but the pain was still there, trying to drag him into darkness. He felt the darkness closing in and collapsed onto his face.

"Jason," Kim said in alarm.

Ninjor was in front of Jason before the others could move. "We need to get him back to the command center," he said. "I'll take him." He grabbed Jason and lifted him in his arms as he stood up.

Kim moved to stand beside him. "I'm going with you," she said.

Tommy nodded at them. "We'll stay here and get people back to their homes," he said. "Now that Ooze is gone, they're no longer under his spell."

Ninjor nodded and he and Kim teleported to the command center, taking Jason with them.

Zordon looked up as Ninjor and Kim appeared with Jason. He fought back the fear as he saw Jason limp in Ninjor's arms. "Alpha," he ordered. "Show Ninjor where to take Jason and check him over."

Alpha took Ninjor into the back room. Kim went to follow them, but Zordon's voice stopped her.

"Stay here, please, Kimberly," he said. "I need to talk to you."

Kim looked towards the back room one last time, then turned to Zordon.

"What is it," she asked.

"I want you to stay away from my son," Zordon said. "He doesn't need any complications right now."

Kim frowned at Zordon. "What do you mean by complications," she said.

Zordon frowned at her. "You have feelings for him that you shouldn't," he said. "He doesn't need that to distract him from his duties as the ultimate ninjetti warrior."

Kim shook her head. "I don't see how loving him will be a distraction," she said. "I would never do anything to keep him from his duties."

"Do you think that Vile's associates will just leave him alone," Zordon asked. "They will come after him with a vengeance, now that he's gotten his full powers. They'll come after him, and use anyone they can to get to him. You could be more of a hindrance than a help to him."

Kim felt anger rising in her. "No one but Vile and Ninjor knew just who your son is," she said testily. "If he does not call on his powers in front of others, no one will know that Jason is the ultimate ninjetti."

Zordon felt his own anger building. "You need to listen to me," he said. "You will do nothing but get in his way," he said tightly. "Just do as I asked and stay away from him."

Before Kim could say anything, the other rangers returned to the command center.

Tommy looked at the anger on both their faces. "What's going on," he asked.

Zordon looked down at Tommy. "Kim and I were just discussing some important matters," he said.

Kim glared at him. "I'm gong to go see how Jason is," she said. She walked into the back room before anyone else could say anything.

Alpha scanned Jason's body as he lay unconscious on the table in the back room. He shut off the scanner and looked up to Ninjor. "He will be fine," Alpha said. "He just needs rest to get his strength back."

Ninjor smiled. "I'll let the others know," he said. He turned to leave the room, just as Kim entered.

Kim went right over to Jason. She sat on the table beside him and took his hand in hers. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Ninjor.

"He'll be fine," he said. "He just needs to get his strength back."

Kim smiled at him. "I'd like to stay with him," she said. "If that is all right."

Ninjor nodded. "That is fine," he said. "I'll tell the others how he is."

Kim didn't notice Alpha leave as well. She was studying Jason's face. Her mind processed all that Zordon had said. Maybe he was right. Maybe she would be nothing but trouble for him. She would have to end it with Jason before it even started. She could not love him, she wanted to, more than anything. But Zordon was right. If someone found out about the two of them, they would use her to get to him. She could not let that happen. Kim let go of his hand, stood up and teleported away quietly.

A/N: That's all for now. Hope you liked it. More tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the power rangers. If only things were different.

Tommy sat in the chair next to Jason, watching his friend closely. He didn't know what he was going to say to Jason when he woke up. Kim had disappeared. Although Zordon did not say what he and Kim had been discussing, Tommy had a feeling it had something to do with her disappearance. Tommy heard Jason moan and sat forward, putting his hand on his arm.

Jason slowly opened his eyes. He felt Tommy's hand and turned his head to face him. "Tommy," he said. "Where are we?"

"In a back room of the command center," Tommy said. "Ninjor brought you back here after you collapsed." He looked like he was about to say something else, but didn't, not knowing how to word it.

Jason frowned at him. "What is it," he asked. "There's something you're not telling me."

Tommy shook his head. "Kim's gone," he said. "No one knows where or when."

Jason frowned. "She just left," he asked. He sat up slowly. "That doesn't sound like her." He studied Tommy's face. "Do you have any ideas at all?"

Tommy looked down before answering. "I'm not sure, Jase," he said. "But I think she and Zordon had an argument. When we got back here a few hours ago, they both looked extremely angry.'

Jason moved to get off the table, but Tommy put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you should get up," he asked.

Jason shrugged Tommy's hand off his shoulder and stood up. "I'm fine," he said. "I have my strength back. I need to talk to my father, find out what happened and see if Alpha can track Kim down." He headed for the door, Tommy right behind him.

Zordon looked over to the back room as the door opened and Jason came out, followed by Tommy. Zordon frowned. "Jason," he said. "You should not be up."

Jason walked up to Zordon. "I'm fine," he said. He looked at Tommy. "I need to talk to Zordon alone," he said. "Could you guys give us some time?"

Tommy nodded. "We'll see if we can find Kim," he said. "We'll let you know if we have any luck."

Tommy and the others teleported out, leaving Jason with Zordon.

Jason looked up at his father. "What's going on, father," he asked. "What happened between you and Kim?"

Zordon sighed. "I told Kim to leave you alone," he said. "I don't want you to have any distractions right now. You don't…"

Jason held up his hand, cutting Zordon off. "Kim wouldn't be a distraction," he said. "She would be another supporter for me."

Zordon frowned. "What happens if Vile's associates find out who you really are," he asked. "I'll tell you what would happen, they'd come after Kim to get to you. Are you both willing to have that happen?"

Jason shook his head. "Vile and Ooze were the only ones who knew that I'm your son," he said. "Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to let others know?" Jason took a step back, trying to calm the anger he felt beginning to build. "I know that you're just trying to protect me and Kim," he said softly. "But we've got to live our own lives. I love her. I've loved her for a long time. I respect your opinion, but you had no right to try and decide our future. That is for Kim and I to decide."

Zordon looked at Jason, sorrow on his face. "I don't want you to go through what Dulcea and I went through," he said softly.

Jason sighed and looked at his father, his anger fading. "Just because it happened to you," he said. "Does not mean it will happen to us. I'm going to find Kim. I'll let you know what happens."

Jason teleported out without another word. Zordon hung his head in shame. Jason was right. He shouldn't have interfered. He was determined to make things right with Jason and Kim as soon as he could.

Tommy found Kim on a bench by the lake. He stood back in the trees, watching her, but not moving towards her. "Jason," he said softly into his communicator. "I found her. Teleport to my location."

Jason appeared at his side in a matter of seconds. He looked in the direction of Tommy's point and saw Kim.

Tommy grabbed Jason's arm before he could walk over. "Let me talk to her first," he said. "She might try to get away when she sees you. I'll swipe her communicator so she can't go anywhere."

Jason looked at Tommy in puzzlement. "You're trying to help me," he asked. "I thought that you'd be angry at me for taking her away from you."

Tommy smiled at Jason. "I've seen the way you two look at each other," he said. "I know that Kim cares for me, but she's in love with you, Jase. I don't want to come between that. If I've ever seen two people who belong together, it's you and Kim."

Jason watched Tommy walk away, in shock over his words. He waited in the trees for Tommy to signal him forward.

Kim looked up as she heard Tommy approach. She looked back to the lake as Tommy sat down beside her.

"You know," he began, "running away isn't the answer. Jason will just come looking for you."

Kim looked at Tommy. "I can't be with him," she said. "I'd only cause problems for him. Be a distraction."

Tommy shook his head, frowning. "No," he said. "You'd be a source of strength for him. Someone who would stand by his side through anything, helping him get through the tough times. That's what you'd be, that and more."

Kim looked at him in surprise. "And you're okay with this," she asked.

Tommy smiled at her and nodded. "I was upset at first," he said. "But, watching the two of you, I know that you two are soul mates. You belong together. I could never stand in the way of two of my best friends getting together, especially when it feels so right." He took her left hand in his and took her communicator off her wrist.

Kim looked at him, but before she could say anything, Tommy stood up.

"All I ask is that you listen to Jason," he said, as he waved Jason over. "Give yourselves a chance, Kim."

Tommy walked away as Jason slowly approached.

Kim turned to face Jason as he walked up to her.

Jason walked up to Kim, stopping a short distance from her. He met her gaze. "I talked to Zordon," he said. "I know what happened."

Kim met his gaze. "Then you know why we can't be together," she said. "I don't want to cause trouble for you."

Jason shook his head and stepped closer, taking her arm in his hand. "Is that you're thinking," he asked. "Or is it my father's thinking?"

Kim felt tears spring into her eyes, but she fought them back. "What difference does it make," she asked. "It's the right thing to do."

Jason gently cupped her face with his other hand. "That didn't answer my question," he said softly. "If that is how you feel, I'll walk away. But if you're only doing this because of Zordon, then it's wrong. I've all ready told him he can't decide our lives for us. This is something we need to decide together."

Kim felt a tear roll down her cheek. She met Jason's eyes. The love she saw there took her breath away. "What do you want, Jason," she whispered. "I know what I want, but I need to hear what you want."

Jason lowered his head until his face was inches from hers. "I love you, Kim," he whispered. "I want you with me for the rest of my life. I want us to be there for each other, through good and bad. I want to be the one you lean on when you need strength to just get through another day. I want to know that no matter what I face, I'll have you by my side." His eyes locked on hers. "Does that answer your question?"

Kim felt the tears coming freely now. "I love you, too, Jason," she whispered. She didn't get the chance to say more.

Jason lowered his head and kissed her, tenderly and gently. His arms moved around her waist, pulling her to him as he deepened the kiss.

Kim felt her arms go around Jason's neck as he pulled her closer. She returned his kiss as her arms tightened around his neck. She had wanted this for a long time.

Jason felt her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss a little more, pouring his feelings into it. He felt his heart swelling with love for her and he knew that this was right. This was where he belonged.

Kim rested her head on Jason's chest as they pulled apart, both trying to catch their breath. This felt so right. She never wanted to be any other place than right here, with Jason. They would make this work.

Jason kissed the top of her head as he held her to him. "So," he said softly. "Does this mean you want the same thing?"

Kim pulled back and looked at him, love for him shining in her eyes. "I do," she said. "I never want you out of my life again. I want to be the one to give you strength when you need it. I'll always be by your side. For the rest of our lives, Jason. I love you."

Jason smiled at her. "I love you, too, Kim," he said softly. He pulled her into another kiss.

In the command center, Zordon watched as Jason and Kim worked things out. He had been wrong. Kim would never be a distraction for his son. She would be his source of strength through anything and he would be the same for her. He looked at Alpha. "Turn off the viewing globe, Alpha," he said. "I've seen enough. Leave them alone."

The next day, the rangers were all in the command center, saying goodbye to Jason. He was headed back to Phaedos. He needed to learn how to control his new powers.

Rocky held out his hand to Jason. "I'm going to miss you, Jason," he said. "I'm glad I got to know you better."

Jason shook Rocky's hand. "Same here," he said. "I'll see you soon. Stay out of trouble."

Adam shook Jason's hand as he turned to him. "Don't stay away too long," he said. "I need help keeping Rocky in line."

Jason grinned at him. "I'll do all I can," he said. "But that seems like a full time job."

Adam grinned at him and stepped away as Aisha walked up. She drew Jason into a hug. "Good luck, Jason," she said. "Thank you for everything."

Jason hugged her then pulled back. "Good luck to you," he said. He glanced at Rocky and Adam. "You're going to need it."

Aisha grinned and moved out of the way so Billy could say goodbye.

Billy pulled Jason into a hug, then stepped back. "I'm going to miss you," he said. "Get back here as soon as you can."

Jason smiled at Billy. "Take care of yourself, little brother," he said. "Keep on eye on the rest of the team."

Tommy stepped up to Jason as the others moved back. Without a word, he pulled Jason into a hug. "Don't do anything stupid," he said. "And don't worry about Kim. We'll look after her."

Jason looked at Tommy as they pulled back. "I won't do anything you wouldn't do," he said. "If you need me, have Zordon contact me. I'll be here right away."

Tommy nodded and looked at Kim. "We'll be in the youth center," he said. "Join us when you can."

Kim nodded at him and turned to Jason as Tommy and the others teleported out.

Zordon spoke up before Kim could say anything. "I'm sorry, Kim, Jason," he said. "I was wrong. I hope that you can forgive me."

Kim smiled up at Zordon as Jason put his arm around her shoulders. "I've all ready forgiven you, Zordon," she said. She looked up at Jason. "And everything worked out fine."

Jason smiled at her and looked to Zordon. "I understand, father," he said. "I forgive you. I did before I left here yesterday."

Zordon smiled at the two of them. "Alpha and I have some things to do in the lower chambers," he said. "Come back soon, Jason. We will miss you."

Alpha left the command center as Zordon disappeared.

Jason looked Kim. He smiled at her and drew her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

Kim held him tight. "You'd better," she whispered back. "I'm going to miss you too."

Jason pulled her into a kiss. They parted after a few minutes. "Don't accept another date for the prom," he said. "I'll be here for that."

Kim smiled. "I look forward to seeing you in a tux," she said. "And I plan on getting a dress that will knock your socks off."

Jason chuckled, gave her another quick kiss and stepped back. "I'll see you soon," he said. He teleported out, heading for Phaedos.

Tommy looked up as Kim walked into the youth center. He stood up as she walked over to their table. "He's gone," he asked.

Kim nodded and sat down. "He's gone," she said. She smiled at the others. "But he'll be back."

The rangers sat around silently, content in the knowledge that this was not the last time they would see Jason. He would be back. And they all looked forward to seeing him again.

A/N: That's all there is. I all ready have an idea for a follow up story. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Your comments and advice helped me more than you will ever know. This story continued because of all of you. LOL.


End file.
